Double the Trouble in Paris
by whalestail
Summary: Can Bella find love and if so who will it be with?  And what could happen?  Keep your heart open because you never know what can happen
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the 1880's of Paris, France, I attended a ball where the king was presenting his twin 18 year old sons at. It felt like the entire city of Paris was there in the King's gardens. I had just come from one of the private maze gardens. I was the daughter of the Queen's dress designer. The queen had passed away when the boys were fourteen from a snake bite. But the king kept my mother on staff for help with other relatives and their needs. I was sixteen and a half years old and my mother had made me a beautiful burgundy dress so I looked like I belonged at the ball even though I preferred to just wander the gardens privately. We normally lived in the city now, but once in awhile we stayed at the castle when my mother was working under a deadline. My father was a city banker. I sometimes helped my mother, but other times, I would stay in the city with my father particularly in the last few years. The city was so more exciting to me.

So as I came out of the garden, I was knocked down by a young man. He said, "I'm sorry." Please excuse me," and he offered me his hand and helped me up.

Once I was upright, I started to clean up my dress by knocking the dirt and wrinkles off me. When I looked up to see the face of my assailant, I knelt again and said, "I'm sorry, Your Highness."

"Please don't. I am the one that should apologize; I ran right into you because I wasn't watching where I was going."

"What is wrong your highness? Why are you away from your party and what has you so distracted?"

"Do you ever wish you weren't who you were so you could be invisible and just walk in the gardens in the quiet of the night?"

"Sorry, Your Highness, I already have that."

"Would you allow me to walk with you in the gardens?" he asked.

"I just came from them."

"Please, I need a break from all the ladies."

"But I am one, myself."

"Please." And he gently started to pull me towards the garden and I could hear something in his voice that said I should go.

"Okay, Your Highness." He quickly took my arm in his and we went back into the gardens.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Bella. Which twin are you?"

"I am Edward; I am the older by five minutes."

"So are there any differences between the two of you?"

"Yes; but not that you can see. Our faces and our builds are identical. I have a birthmark in a very private place."

"Did you play tricks on your nannies and tutors as you two were growing up?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?"

"Boys."

"Yes, but in the last two years, you can see differences in our personalities. I'm more reserved, quiet and conservative. James is open, flamboyant and even aggressive. He's a cheetah, runs in and goes for it, while I am more a panther, I study the situation and then sneak in and strike."

"Is James on the dance floor right now?"

"Yes and for every song, he has a different partner. I, on the other hand, find a quiet place and ask the beautiful lady that I nearly trampled if she would like to dance."

"What about the music?" and then the orchestra started playing. "Of course, but how did you know?"

"Bella, I know these gardens very well. I have grown up here my whole life." Edward pulled me into a dance hold and we danced.

As the orchestra started to play another song, Edward said, "This is the 'Story Dance Song' do you know the dance that goes with it?"

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

"I recognize the way you say that. I have heard your voice in the castle before but from where?"

"I am the daughter of your mother's dress designer."

"Bella, you were the little girl that was always helping your mother."

"Yes, your highness."

"You are beautiful and I am assuming that your mother made you this beautiful gown, as well."

"Yes, she did."

"I am so sorry that I knocked you down."

"Please, Your Highness, do not worry about it. I am fine, I promise."

The orchestra started another waltz and Edward asked, "One more dance before I return you to the ball."

"You do not have to return me to the ball. I like dancing with this Prince; he makes it so effortless."

"By the way, who is your escort tonight that I am keeping you from?"

"My mother, you could say. She was here to finish your cousins' dresses; so I came with her."

"Will she be looking for you?"

"No, I am fine on my own. That's why I was in the garden dressed like this for wandering. I had to look like I belonged at the ball."

During the next part of the song, he pulled me in even closer, leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose. Edward spun me back out and we finished the song. As the song ended, he pulled my back in close to him and this time leaned in and gently kissed my lips briefly.

"Thank you, Bella."

"You're welcome, Prince Edward."

"I need to get back before my," and another song started playing.

"Oh Edward, this is my favorite song. Please one more dance."

"Only, if you take one step closer to me." I started to, but Edward stepped in quicker and pulled my waist closer to him.

"Better," he said with a smile and we danced to the last song. Edward escorted me out of the gardens. As we returned to the heart of the ball, Edward asked, "Do you mind staying with me through the rest of the evening?"

"No, I wouldn't mind at all, Your Highness. I am honored." as a beautiful pink glow covered my face. As we were about to return to the dance floor, we stopped for drinks. We passed his butler; Edward leaned in and whispered something to him. Then I was escorted to the real dance floor. We truly shared the rest of the dances that evening.

His butler interrupted us once. Edward said, "Your mother is ready to go home."

"All right, Edward, I must go then."

"Bella, please wait and stay. I will escort you home personally if that is okay."

I shook my head yes. "Peter, please check with her mother. If it's okay; let them know, I will have her home in three hours. Please let the stable know to prepare my carriage, as well."

"Yes, your highness."

As Peter left, Edward pulled me back in a little bit closer and we continued dancing. After many more dances and a walk in another part of the garden, and the clocks chiming 1 am, Edward said, "I most return you home."

Edward and I both received our wraps from Peter. Edward escorted me to his carriage. Once we were inside, we were on our way back to my home. "Bella," and he took my hand. "May I call upon you again?"

"That would be lovely."

"I'm sorry; it will have to be in a month because we are going to Southern France for a trip tomorrow for our birthday."

"That is fine."

Then he took my hand and said "Bella."

"Yes," I said as I turned to look at him.

Edward captured my chin and leaned in and said, "I'm going to kiss you again, though I shouldn't." He leaned down and put a lingering kiss on my lips. As he slowly ended the kiss, he said, "Thank you for the best night of my life."

"You're welcome, your highness."

Edward smiled and said, "Please when it is you and I, call me Edward."

"Yes, Edward. Thank you."

Once we pulled up to my home, Edward escorted me to the door where my father let us in.

I said, "Good night and Thank you." I introduced Edward to my father Charlie and mother Renee who met us at the door.

Edward asked my father if he could come and call on me again next month after he returned from the South of France.

Charlie said, "Of course, you may, your highness."

**A/N**

**A new story to share with all of you. Please let me know what you think about the start and where you think it might go.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

When I returned to the palace that night after the ball, James, my brother, thanked me for leaving all the single ladies to him, but wanted to know about my beautiful date. I told him all about Bella. I talked about her constantly while we were gone for the month. You would have thought I had known her my whole life. Well, technically, I had known her, her whole life; but that one night just kept coming back to me. I was so excited to be returning to our palace just outside of the Paris. I sent Peter to her parent's home to find out if I could escort her on a picnic in the Paris Viscount's gardens on Friday. When Peter returned with my response, I snatched the envelope from him and ripped it open.

The response was simple –

_I would love to Your Highness_

_Bella_

I was very excited when I read her note; but I was going to have to remind her of my preference to being called Edward.

A few days later, I was preparing for my date with Bella; Peter came to my room and said, "Your father needs you in his sitting room."

I went running to his sitting room, my father came out and I said, "Yes, father."

"Edward, I need to send you into hiding."

"Why, father?"

"The monarchy has been threatened."

"Why not send James?

"Because though you are the same age, you're the older one. Unfortunately, as you see it, your five minute lead at birth means you will be the next King."

"Where am I to go?"

"You will leave via the underground city. Demetri will be your guard contact here; plus my secret guards will be meeting you in the underground city to take you to their post. You will have fifty guards at your disposal to help in defending our country against any attack. James will be taking over the role of you. Everyone will be told James has been sent away for military training."

"How long?"

"Six months, at most."

"Six months. When do I leave, father?"

"As soon as possible."

"But my date?"

"Let me tell Bella goodbye."

"I'm sorry, Edward; I can't let you. It is too big of a risk. You have an hour to pack. Here take my journals and this crown to remember me. I am truly sorry; I wish this could be different. James is waiting for you in your room."

James came in after I had been packing for forty-five minutes. "James, please go tell Bella, I am so sorry that we cannot go on our date; but our father has sent me on a mission."

"Okay, but you owe me one," James said.

"Sure when I get back."

"I'll remember it."

"Be nice to her and treat her well. I thought she might be my choice. Take care of our father for me."

"I will."

"You be careful yourself."

Edward picked up his bags; Peter met him and together they left.

J/EPOV

James went to see his father. "Yes, father."

"Are you ready to become Edward for a few months while we squash this revolution?"

"Yes, father. Edward asked me to go to Bella and tell her Edward was sent on a mission."

"No, go and pretend to be Edward."

"But, father."

"Everyone needs to think you are him."

"Fine."

"I believe he arranged a picnic to take her on in our gardens."

"We will announce James's departure tomorrow. Be nice to Bella."

"Yes, father."

BPOV

I heard the carriage arrive at my parent's house. My parents met Edward at the door where he was invited into the parlor. I was standing at the top of the stairs listening; then I came down the stairs into the parlor in a dusty blue dress and white ruffle layers in the front. James had fortunately absorbed all of Edward's information about me and my family because he was able to say, "Mrs. Swan, did you make this dress as well?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"The dress is beautiful and it matches your stunning daughter and her even more stunning brown eyes."

"Thank you, Your Highness," I said as I blushed at Edward's comment.

My mother also said, "Thank you. So you two are going on a picnic?"

"Yes in one of the Viscount's gardens around here; I will return Bella around 6 pm if that is acceptable?"

"Sounds lovely, enjoy yourselves." Edward then offered me his arm and out to his carriage we went.

After he helped me get into the carriage and we were settled in together, I said "Thank you, Your Highness," and away we went to the gardens. Thirty minutes later, we sat down at a table for our picnic lunch – beef, cheese, wine, bread and fruit. We talked about his trip to the South of France and my last month in the city. He leaned over once with a napkin and dusted crumbs off my face. Edward offered to take me for a walk in the gardens.

"Of course, Your Highness." When we entered the rose garden, I was enjoying smelling all of them. "They smell so beautiful."

"Pick one."

"I couldn't. They are all so beautiful."

"Bella, you are more beautiful than all these roses put together." He leaned in and gently kissed my cheek. Once he pulled back, "Now, since you are more beautiful than all these roses." Edward made me a bouquet of them with one of every color in them.

"Thank you so much your highness."

We finally made our way back to the carriage and as we climbed abroad, Edward said, "I think I need to be returning you to your family now, but may I call upon you again."

"I would like that very much Your Highness."

As we got close to my house, Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek then asked, "How about you come to the castle on Tuesday for dinner?"

"That would be an honor."

"I will come and pick you up at 6:30."

"Sounds lovely," I said.

Edward walked me back to my parent's front door. Edward said, "It was a pleasure being with you today."

J/EPOV

As I rode in the carriage back to the castle, I could see what Edward saw in Bella. She was smart, all natural and incredibly beautiful. I was excited that I was going to get to keep seeing her since my father told me to be Edward and Bella wanted to see Edward. So what was I to do? I had to keep up the charade.

BPOV

My parents both liked him. I saw Edward about three times a week. He always talked about James after he had been sent to military school. "You love him and miss him, don't you?"

"Of course."

"You know so much more about his life than I thought you would."

"Well, of course, we've spent our entire lives together." Edward even invited my parents and myself to the castle to celebrate my birthday while the king was away. We had so much fun wandering the grounds together. Edward had asked my mother to make me a special dress that night for dinner. We sat in the formal dining room with candles glowing everywhere and danced. The king was dealing with the revolutions on the East and the South sides of France. For my birthday, Edward gave me midnight sapphire jeweled combs for my hair. We shared a couple dances in the gazebo by the gardens where he finally kissed me good night.

J/EPOV

After two months of us dating, I asked to meet with my father over breakfast. "Yes, Edward what is it? You look so nervous."

"Father, how soon are you bringing James back?"

"I am not sure. Edward these rebellions are not going very well." My father had taken to always calling me Edward and my brother James because it was easier and we didn't have to worry about any slip ups. "They are more frequent and more dangerous, even though they haven't moved any closer to Paris or the castle. So he may be gone another year. Why son?"

"Father, I have fallen in love with Bella; she is my everything. I love her and want to keep her protected and have her be the mother of my children. I want to marry her."

"Go ahead son and ask her."

"But what about when James returns."

"He'll just have to understand that you fell in love with her. Go ahead and ask her!"

**A/N**

**Well what do you think of this?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

So on Saturday's date, it was just myself and Edward in the formal dining room. Halfway through dinner I kept catching Edward staring at me, "Yes, your highness. What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything is right. From our dancing in the gardens and our dates over the last two months, I fell in love with you. It would by my honor if you would make me the happiest man in the world by being my wife. I love you," and he was kneeling by me with a beautiful diamond ring.

I had tears in my eyes. "Edward, I love you and yes, I will marry you." He kissed my lips, finished sliding the ring onto my finger and kissed it as well.

"I want to get married in two months and your father is very happy for you. Yes, Bella, of course, I asked your father for your hand in marriage. The King has offered my brother's wing to you and your family so that your mom can be your escort while here and get your wardrobe built up along with your wedding dress since you are now going to be a Princess."

"What? What?" I stuttered.

"Bella, of course, by you marrying me, you'll become France's Princess and my Princess, as well. Now stand up, please Bella."

"Why?"

"I'll show you." Edward pulled me up and pulled me into a hug. "I promise you; I love you and I want you to be here in the palace and be my wife."

"Thank you, Edward. When am I and my parents moving in?"

"On Monday. Yes, you'll have the whole staff to help you. They're cleaning out the suites as we speak." Then he lifted me up and sat me on the dining room table.

"Yes, your highness."

"My father and I have one other question for you."

"What would that be, your highness?"

"Will you help with parties and meal planning? Organizing the castle and garden staff? Will you be the castle's hostess? My father's secretary has been handling it and she would like to retire."

"It would be an honor to run the castle for you and the king as long as his secretary is willing to help me at first?"

"Good, you are perfect and you will do a fantastic job of it. The best way to start all of this is with our engagement and wedding plans. Now Bella, you are looking a little overwhelmed so how about a walk in the beautiful gardens to turn you back into my blushing bride before I return you to your parents." I was returned to parents two hours later with my blushing bride glow back. We had shared several kisses, hugs, and I love you's in the garden and in the carriage returning home.

On Monday, we all moved over to the castle. Monday night for dinner, both families sat down to dinner. On Saturday, Edward and Bella were celebrated at the engagement ball. I helped planning and organizing about half the details. My mother altered one of my dresses so that it would be ready. As I was getting up to go to the ball, I heard voices in my sitting room, "Hello, your highness."

I immediately went out into my sitting room to see Edward.

Edward walked straight towards me and said, "Beautiful, come back to your bedroom, please."

"Your highness."

"No. It's fine. Bring your mother and maid, as well. Leave the door open."

"Okay, your highness, what is going on?"

"Please go sit at your dressing station. Now close your eyes."

"Edward."

"Trust me, my future princess. Your mother and maid are here. It's okay; please just close your eyes for me."

I finally did. I felt something settle down on my hair and heard my mother gasped. "What?" I said.

"Open your eyes now." I saw my reflection in the mirror which included a very simple tiara sitting on my head.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful."

He spun me around into his arms and said, "As beautiful as you. It was one of my mother's. Now would you like to go to your engagement ball?"

"Yes, my prince." Edward took my arm and led me towards the ballroom. My mother, father, my maid and Edward's butler were all following us. The king toasted and announced us at the ball with cheers from all of our guests. Edward stayed at my side the whole time. We danced until Edward escorted me back to my suite at 2:00 AM.

"Thank you, your highness. Tonight was so much fun. Edward, thank you for lending me your mother's crown that was very generous of you. What do I do with my crown?"

"Your maid will help you with it and it will be returned to the safe. Our party tonight was wonderful; I have no doubts that you will become a wonderful hostess over the next few years. Bella, tonight was the second best day of my life. The first being when you agreed to become my princess and wife. I have a question for you to think about while you sleep tonight?"

"What would that be?"

"Would you like a new crown for the wedding or would you wear one of my mother's? Good night, Bella."

"Goodnight, your highness."

I told Edward the next day I would be honored to wear one of his mother's crowns. The next seven weeks flew by with my working on all the events in the castle. There had been some minor revolution the King and Edward were dealing with. I stayed within the castle property, exclusively. Edward had introduced me to using a dagger and sword when I kept complaining about not going outside often enough. One day we went outside over to a grove of trees and he introduced me to a sword and target practice. Edward the handle on this dagger is beautiful. Yes it is my soon to be princess, but your aim is more important. Twice he led me on horseback into the woods for a private picnic and additional dagger practice. My mother had done an amazing job of my wedding dress and my whole new wardrobe. My parents were going to continue to stay at the castle for at least the next year. The day before the wedding Edward came to see me and said, "Come on, Bella. Let's go for a walk in the garden."

"But, but,"

"You need to relax, no more wedding details for right now."

"Fine," I said in a huff as Edward dragged me outside.

Edward led me out to the garden and a bench in the rose section. He said, "Now sit." He sat next to me and pulled my hands into his lap after he gently kissed my lips. "Relax, tomorrow, we will be married."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry I can't take you on a honeymoon right now."

"I understand the revolutions are more important; but we will still be together in the castle."

"You have nothing to be worried about tomorrow night. Honestly, it will be just us."

"Your highness, I am not worried about us consummating the marriage. I am actually a little excited about it. My parents have told me that the love between the right man and woman is a beautiful thing; so tomorrow night should be beautiful."

Edward choked a little and then said, "Bella, you never fail to surprise me. I am glad you are excited about tomorrow night, I am as well. Your organization has this castle running better than ever. My father even joked about having you help with the revolutions."

"No, thanks. That's for you two. But remember even though I'm not taking you on a honeymoon. You and I are spending from Saturday to Saturday in my hall of the castle."

"I know tomorrow my clothes and belongings will start to be moved into your wing. By the way, I'm sorry you brother can't be here for tomorrow."

"I understand though I do miss him."

Then I was returned to the confines of the castle and my family's wing a little pinker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At three the next day, my father and I were walking down the aisle with the crown of diamonds on my curly hair and a beautiful bell shaped dress with white layers and lace My mother had made me the most exquisite lace sleeves. I had a veil that felt like it was a mile long. My train was just as long. I was also wearing some of his mother's jewels. The king had come to see me the day after our engagement. He showed me the country's and the queen's jewels. I had ten bridesmaids and Edward had ten grooms men. The castle staff helped my mother get all the dresses complete in time. There were close to 1000 guests at the wedding.

The next thing I heard, after walking down the aisle to meet Edward and the priest starting the service, "Was do you Bella take Prince Edward to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Edward smiled at me. "Do you Prince Edward take Bella to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

After a song was played and the king spoke, a ring was then placed on my left hand. Finally, we were pronounced husband and wife and introduced as Prince Edward and Princess Bella, the happily married couple. We walked down the aisle together and into the garden by the outdoor dining area for our reception. We used the same area that had been used five months earlier for the 18th birthday party of the twins. The day was so beautiful and the receiving line went on forever. Then my prince led me to the dance floor. He gently kissed my lips and whispered "I love you" as my maid and mother pinned up my dress so that I could dance.

Once it was secured, Edward pulled me in for our first dance. I smiled and looked up at him and said, "Yes, your highness."

"You are so beautiful, your highness."

I started blushing very badly. "Your highness, please call me, Bella."

"I will except when I'm in the mood to make you blush your highness. Like right now your highness, you are thinking about being with me later tonight and that blush makes you glow even more."

The King cut in for the second dance where I curtsied to him first. Then Prince Edward asked my mother to dance. As the second song ended, the king escorted me to my father. My father then covered the entire dance floor with only him and I the floor. As the fourth song started, my father returned me to Prince Edward. After about two hours of dancing, my husband allowed me a break from dancing. We got some food and champagne. For a few minutes, we sat quietly together. Then I leaned in and said, "What I wouldn't give for quiet walk in the garden like we did five months ago when we first met."

"Later this week, I promise we can go out for walks together. Now, are you ready to go back to the dance floor?"

"Yes, your highness."

Just as night fall fell all the lights of candles came aglow just as planned. Many hours later, we shared a fifteen layer cake with all our guests and returned to the dance floor. My husband was very greedy and didn't share me with anyone. I felt so precious and loved that night and I was excited to finally be alone with my husband. Finally at 2:00 AM, some of our bridesmaids and groomsmen escorted us to our suite. When we enter the suite, it was a glow in candlelight. As I finished entering the room, spinning around in amazement, Edward quietly closed the door behind us. He quietly walked up behind me. "How are you Mrs. Cullen, Princess Cullen, and your highness?" Then are maid and butler came in to try to help us. "My wife, do you believe I can help you get out of this dress?"

"Yes, as long as, we both have patience tonight?"

"Good," he kissed my neck. Edward looked at Peter and Charlotte, "You're excused for the night. Please leave us and when we are ready for breakfast in the morning, we will let you know."

The quietly left and we were finally alone. "Now Bella, there is a new world I want to introduce you to."

"I can hardly wait." Very slowly together, we peeled away the first layer of my dress and then he settled me down on the bed. He gently removed my tiara and set it on the dresser. I kneeled up by Edward and removed his from his head and then he took it and set his crown next to mine.

Edward gently sat down on the bed next to me and was gently rubbing his hands up and down my arms. I finally asked, "Your highness, is this what your room has always looked like?"

"No, I had a little bit of my own redecorating done today."

"I like it," I said.

"I am so glad that you do, but honestly it was my father's idea."

"I'll thank him later."

Then he captured my lips again and this time he used his tongue to open the kiss even deeper and I sighed into his arms. Edward pulled me in even closer. When we came up for air, I asked, "Can I ask one favor, Edward?"

"What would that be?"

"My feet are killing me. Can you please help me remove my shoes?"

"Your wish is my command, Princess Bella." After my boots were removed, we spent the next hour slowly removing one another's layers and touching each other's bodies. As we each found bare skin, we would explore it while laying down side by side in his large bed. Over the next hour, Edward made me a complete woman starting with exploring my breasts. The sensations that went through me were amazing whether he was using his hands and fingers or his lips, tongue and teeth. When he moved down to my apex, all I wanted to do was to get closer to him. Finally, Edward was about to enter me for the first time to make me a complete woman. As he drove in the first time, he caught my pained scream with a kiss from his lips. We stayed very still together so that I could get use to the feeling of my husband inside of me. Edward gently brushed a stray piece of hair from my face and asked okay. I gently shook my head and together we started moving our hips and bodies to build to my first climax.

When Edward was laying beside me with me resting on his chest, I said, "You're glowing, your highness," as I drew small circles around his chest and abdomen.

"You are, as well, beautiful one. Your lips, breasts, and your womanhood do amazing things for me. I'm so happy you married me." Edward said as his lose arm was running along my bare body.

"I am happy you wanted too. I know we have both talked about wanting children but how soon?"

"Soon," I said with a smile.

"Thanks," Edward said. "Your wish is my command, your highness. Maybe we should keep practicing tonight."

We started kissing again and as I gently pulled back, "I just have one favor to ask in regards to us having children."

"Yes?"

"Besides the obvious, I want you around to help care for them. Can we please not try to have kids every eleven to twelve months. We need to let my body and mind recover."

"But?" Edward said.

My fingers were soon on his lips, "Don't worry, Edward. I like the making love part so I don't plan on avoiding that."

"Okay," he said with a smile. He started kissing me and said, "Let's try to make a baby." I finally fell asleep in Edward's arms at 8:00 am and woke at about 1:00 PM. I soon saw Edward in his dressing gown and robe just watching me from his chair. "Your highness," I asked.

"Yes my princess."

"How long have you been awake?"

"About thirty minutes."

"I am hungry."

"So am I, but I was waiting for you to wake up. I understand why we are hungry after our activities this morning." Edward was now sitting on the bed next to me while rubbing his hands over my blanket covered bare body. As I went to get up, I realize I had nothing on. "Just a minute princess or you won't get anything to eat yet." He brought me my dressing gown and robe. Edward offered me a hand as I got out of bed and we walked to our burning fireplace. He gently kissed my lips then had me sit down. He quickly returned with a tray of fresh pastries, fruit and juice.

"Thank you, your highness."

"You're welcome, beautiful one."

"I'm not beautiful after just a few hours of sleep."

"Yes, you still are and I will prove it. Have you had enough breakfast?"

"Yes, Edward. I am full." Edward picked me up like the bride that I was and carried me back to our bed. He did prove to me how beautiful I was time and time again. We spent the next week going on walks in the garden, sitting by the fire, target practicing on the edge of the woods, he would also lead me on a horse while I road side saddle around the castle. One of my wedding presents was he bought me my own beautiful white horse, and of course enjoying one another's bodies. It was also comfortable and easy with Edward.

On Sunday morning, Edward nudged me awake, "Your maid will be in soon to help you get ready for the newlywed's brunch."

"Yes, Edward. One more kiss, first please."

"Of course, Bella," and we shared one more kiss. Charlotte was soon in to help me dress in my new yellow dress from my mother. Edward came in and said, "Here is your tiara, my princess."

"Thank you, your highness," and downstairs to the dining room we went. My mother and father both curtsied at our entrance as well as everyone else. I left my husband's arm and walked up to my parents and hugged them both and said, "I love you and I am your daughter still. Please do not curtsy for me."

From the hug my father pulled me into, my father whispered back, "Yes, we will. Yes you our daughter that we do not curtsy for; but you are married to the Prince of France and we curtsy for him and the Princess of France."

"Edward was at my side and said shall we?"

We sat down next to the king and my mother and father sat down next to me. After breakfast, the King and Edward left to talk about the revolutions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My mother, father and I went for a walk in the gardens. Once my father left, my mother and I sat and talked. "Mother, can we go into Paris to look for fabric tomorrow?"

"By all means, my daughter. You are a princess and look amazing after your honeymoon."

"Thank you, mother. It was all as you and father had told me about. It is quite comfortable and enjoyable, mother. I am so glad you told me about it. Edward, even managed to keep most of the pain away the first time. Thank you for being so free and open with me talking about being with a man."

"I am glad you enjoyed it; I have heard so many stories about young woman being afraid that I wanted to make sure you were prepared. I can tell that it was."

"Mother, I'll see you at 11:00 tomorrow."

I then met with the king's secretary; she was only planning on staying until the end of the month. The king and Prince Edward stopped our work that evening. "My princess, please go have dinner with my son."

Dinner was delicious; and when we returned to our room, we had another delicious interlude. The next morning I was left with a kiss and I heard; "I will see you this evening."

"Good bye, your highness."

As I started dressing myself, my maid said, "Why that dress, your highness?"

"We're going into town today to shop for material."

"Please come and bring Peter with you."

"Yes, your highness."

"I will have Peter order the carriages for us."

"Thank you, Charlotte."

The five of us went down to the stables to get into our two carriages. My mother and I went in one and our staff in the other.

EPOV

The king and I were meeting. When the king said, "We need to see your princess bride; so that she can help plan the Friday dinner with our guard. Send my butler for her."

Ten minutes later, the butler returned saying, "Excuse me your majesty, the princess is gone. Princess Bella, her mother, her mother's assist, Peter and Charlotte all went to Paris to do some shopping."

"Edward you must bring her back for her safety and the monarchy. Take all the guards and bring her back."

"But how father? Just go my son, tell her or do whatever it takes to get her back here. Go! Now!"

Edward was gone to the stables and on his way with twenty-five guards. The two head guards said, "If we go cross country, we should be able to catch the carriages in about thirty minutes." Away they all went racing through the countryside." 

"There they are at the top of the hill, your highness," said my chief guard. "We can wait for them at the bottom of the hill." As the two carriages came to a stop to meet the thirty of us on horse, I went to the first carriage and opened the door.

"Princess Bella."

Bella reached out taking my hand, "Yes, your highness."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your journey, but your services are needed back at the castle."

"By all means, your highness."

"My adventuress bride would you ride back to the castle with me on my horse."

"Really, I can your highness."

I helped her down.

BPOV

Once I was on the ground, I noticed the guards had completely surrounded both of us as well as the carriages. "Mrs. Swan, please allow me to escort you back to the other carriage so that you won't be alone," Edward's chief guard said.

"It's okay."

"For security reasons, Mrs. Swan, I would prefer to move you back to the other carriage." My mother was swiftly moved with the assistance of two guards getting her into the other carriage. Then four riders surrounded the first carriage; four surrounded the second carriage.

"Bella, why are you dressed like that?" Edward asked.

"Because I was trying to be inconspicuous. I have always called my dresses like this, traveling dresses. They take up just a little less room underneath and I can move around easier."

Edward smiled at me and said, "I think I like it. Now we have several options in how we ride back to the castle."

"Yes."

"You ride side saddle on my lap, or you ride a man's way in the saddle and I sit behind you, or I sit in the saddle and you ride man style on the back of my horse. I'll lend you my cloak regardless."

"I vote option two."

Edward leaned in and said, "I know you have been wanting to ride your horse this way for a long time. Are you ready? The first lesson is called leg up. Princess Bella get enough of you dress together, so that you can put your knee in my hand." I did then I was gently pushed the rest the way onto the saddle. Next a captain of the guard gave Edward a leg up. Another guard's men handed Edward the reins. As we prepared to leave, I felt my hair being moved away from my ear and I heard at a whisper, "I love you" and my neck was kissed. Then in a firmer whisper voice, "We will talk about your disappearing act back at the castle." As the last guard mounted back up, we were encircled by all the guards. We started out slowly until I was use to the seat and rhythm of the horse. Once Edward saw that I was comfortable; everyone picked up the pace. When we could see the gates ahead, our horse and ten guards took off for the entrance of the castle at a full gallop. It felt amazing to me; I felt like I was flying. As the carriage went by while I was still mounted on Edward's horse, I announced, "Charlotte, I would like a bath ready at 5:30 PM."

"Peter, I would like one, as well."

"Yes, your highness," as the carriage went by.

Edward helped me get off the horse; after he had me standing on the ground, I staggered some with my first steps, but Edward had my arm. "Be careful, Bella, riding a horse uses different muscles on your legs."

As we walked arm and arm towards the king's offices, I said, "That was so much fun. Please tell me that we can do it again someday soon on the horse you got me as a wedding present."

"Yes, my princess. Since I can no longer let you leave the castle grounds, I think you deserve to get to learn how to ride horses."

"What? What are you saying Edward?"

"Shh, you're about to find out."

By then he escorted me into his father's office, "Yes, your royal majesty, Edward said that my assistance is needed." as I finished curtsying to my king.

"Please the both of you sit and be comfortable. Now Princess Bella, what were you going into the city for?"

"Material and to see the city; I miss it. I haven't been in nine weeks."

"Yes, you are right. But for right now we need you stay within the castle grounds because of the revolutionaries; they may try to go after you to get to us."

"I'm sorry; I didn't know."

"Bella, I'm sorry we have to keep you here; but we can get fabric delivered," Edward said holding my hand.

"Your mom will need to stay on the castle grounds, as well."

"Your father has a guard with him every day when he goes to work."

"Do you understand, Bella?"

"Yes, your royal majesty."

"Now, can we discuss the Friday night dinner party?"

"Yes," and we did for an hour.

Before dinner, we each had a bath and Edward joined me in my tub eventually. We didn't even make it back to bed to finish making love that night.

Over the next six weeks, Edward continued teaching me how to use a dagger and swords but now we added horseback riding in as well. My mother modified a few of my dressing gowns so that my legs were covered while I sat on the saddle. I also wore my traveling gowns while riding so I had less layers to deal with. We were hosting a dinner party one night that week and Edward kept asking me if I felt okay during the day. "You look a little flushed."

"Yes, I'm fine, Edward. I'm just a little tired, I guess."

"You've been working hard."

We sat down to dinner with all our guests. After I finished half my plate, I quickly excused myself and barely made it to the gardens to throw up. Edward was soon at my side as well as my maid. "Are you okay?" Edward asked and I threw up a second time.

"That's it, Charlotte get her to bed and keep her there. Stay there until I arrive. I will get there as soon as possible."

"Yes, your highness," Charlotte said. Charlotte and I headed to my suite; I didn't throw up anymore; but I was now drained and tired. Charlotte help me change into my dressing gown and I climbed into bed. Edward arrived about an hour later and came to bed very quickly pulling me in close. I was pretty much asleep; however, I felt my husband pull me in close and whispered to me that he loved me.

The next morning Edward asked, "Could last night be a sign that you are pregnant?"

"Maybe, I haven't had my monthly yet." And right on cue, I threw up again. Charlotte was prepared for this because she had left a bucket by my bed side for me.

"I will get my doctor up here to examine you."

"Fine."

"Stay in bed today and I'll have a simple breakfast sent up for you."

Three hours later it was confirmed I was pregnant. Edward came into our room after lunch and smiled at me and said, "Really, my princess. We are going to have a baby."

"Yes, your highness. I am pregnant with your child."

The king was very excited and came and saw me himself late that afternoon. He thanked me for giving him a grandchild. "Please take care of yourself, princess. No more horse lessons with Edward. Yes, you two can keep having sword fighting and dagger lessons though. Just be careful."

"Your royal majesty, may I please still ride side saddle?"

"Only as long as Edward is leading your horse at a walk."

"Thank you, your royal majesty," and I kissed his cheek.

While we laid in bed together one night, "Edward, I miss being able to go into Paris."

"How about once a month I take you into the underground water tunnel system to go exploring?"

"Really, I have only heard about it. I have heard there is so much history down there."

"Yes, I will take you soon." Edward took me the following Friday night. We didn't go far; however it was just the two of us in a row boat together. We were gone for probably two hours. We settled in together in the bottom of the row boat and just cuddled.

My mother was now working on my maternity dresses for me. I continued planning and organizing all the events at the palace with my staff that somehow respected me even as a seventeen year old.

Three weeks later, Edward came back a day early from a week-long military meeting he had been on with his father. He came into our suite and dismissed the staff.

"Edward, you are very upset. What is it? I think you've been crying."

"Yes. I have bad news."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"My father and James were killed during a peace negotiation with the revolutionaries. They were ambushed as they left the meeting."

"James was with you? And your father is dead."

"Yes, we went to pick James up from the military training and took him with us."

"But why are you standing here?"

"Because I masquerade as a guard and they attacked their carriage."

"Could they have been taken prisoner?"

"No, once they were dead, they left the bodies knowing our guards would check."

"Edward, you are now the King of France."

"Yes and you are my pregnant Queen of France, Bella." and with that I fainted into his arms.

EPOV

"Charlotte, please come in here. Peter, get the doctor first and then get Bella's parents." Charlotte and I got Bella comfortable in our bed and Bella slowly came back around in ten minutes. The doctor came in two minutes later. I was holding her in my arms while she cried. The doctor got Bella laying down on the bed and started checking me out. I then just held Bella's hand.

She turned and looked at me and said, "Edward, I'm sorry. It was just a very large shock to my system. The death, your family and us becoming King and Queen."

"I agree; I have had the last two hours for it to sink in. You, Bella, are also pregnant, as well."

"Your majesties, Bella and the baby appear to be fine. I suggest that Bella stay in bed and rest as much as possible for a few days."

"Thank you, doctor for checking on Bella."

"What do you mean?" my parents said as they came in.

"Mr. Swan, please come with me. Bella, please explain to your mother while you put on your best black gown. Charlotte and Mrs. Swan please assist Bella and make sure that she does not fall or collapse again."

"What for?" Mrs. Swan asked.

"We're about to be crowned the King and Queen of France within the hour. Peter, will you get out my clothes please?"

"I can't do this," Bella said.

"Yes, you can, Bella," and I walked back up to her pulled her in close. I lifted her chin up so that I could see her face. "You don't have to do this with a smile; but you do have to do it. Just get us both through the funeral and we can hide for awhile. I promise, two weeks with no commitments for you to plan."

"OK."

"Mrs. Swan, does she have an all black dress?"

"Yes, she does."

"Help Bella get ready. Your husband and I will be back with the crowns."

Within two hours, we were in the castle chapel taking our oaths and having our crowns placed on our heads all through tears from both of us. Next I escorted her to the castle balcony, where we were announced to all as the new King and Queen of France. I announced that the funerals would be the following Saturday. I then turned and escorted Bella off the balcony and headed towards our suites.

"Bella."

"Yes, your highness. I'm sorry I guess now I should call you, your majesty."

"That's okay, I like how you sat your highness. Bella, we will be going all through Paris next Saturday in our carriage but we will have guards all around us."

"Edward, can I fiend pregnancy and stay here?"

"Bella, I want to keep the guards altogether. Please try and come with me."

"Edward, I am seventeen, pregnant and queen of your country."

"Yes, you are. But yesterday you were still seventeen, pregnant and Princess doing the same things as today."

"Okay, I'll keep it together."

"Good and after next Saturday, I promise you nothing for two weeks to plan and work on."

"Edward, may I please go to our room?"

"By all means, I will check on you shortly. Your mother and Charlotte will come with you."

"Thank you, Edward." I kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you and will always protect you."

BPOV

When Edward returned to our room two hours later, he found my mother holding me while I was laying in them in her arms in my dressing gown. Edward looked at my mother and mouthed, "Sorry."

"Your royal majesty. She's asleep; but when I try to move, she clings even tighter. I would tell you to call the doctor; but with her pregnancy, I wouldn't. I think part of her reaction is because of her pregnancy."

"I agree," he said. "But how do we move her from you to me?"

"Once you take over, your royal majesty, she will not let you go."

"That's fine; I promised to take care of her. Mrs. Swan, she's going to need all black for a year."

"I know."

"There will be black fabric delivered tomorrow. Hire as many seamstresses, as necessary."

"The bigger problem is how much her body will change in the next twelve months."

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Now Mrs. Swan, I will have Peter help me into my dressing gown and robe. Do you mind seeing me like that so that we can trade places?"

"No, just please return with Peter and Charlotte."

"Thank you."

"Your royal majesty, when do you need to leave the suite tomorrow, so that I can be back by then."

"10:00 am. You are going to be our savior through all of this, Mrs. Swan. Thank you, again."

When I returned, I sat on the opposite side of her from her mother. I took Bella's hands from her mother and whispered, "I am here, my queen." Bella was fighting me, but I gently pulled her towards me and after she heard my whisper; she loosened her hold and rolled into my arms. Her hands were immediately clinging to my chest. Charlotte then helped Mrs. Swan off the bed and she left us to let us try and sleep. Peter helped me move to the headboard while I was holding Bella where our pillows were waiting for us. Charlotte and Peter covered us with blankets. Once all the rustling calmed down, Bella curled into a tighter ball into my arms. She continued sobbing on and off all night long, but I just held her and comforted her all night. At 10:00 am, Charlotte knocked and said, "Your royal majesty, Mrs. Swan is here."

"Please show her in and bring Peter in here, as well."

"Edward."

"Yes Bella. Just a minute, Charlotte. Have her mother wait in the sitting room."

"I'm awake."

"Are you ready to get up?"

"Not quite," and I pulled her in close to me and said, "Go ahead and stay in bed for awhile."

"Your mother will be in shortly. I'll try to join you for lunch; but I'll definitely meet you for dinner. I'm so sorry, Bella; but please remember that the doctor to told you to rest for the next couple days, too."

"Thank you for your patience with me, your highness. I love you and I promise to work from our sitting room and try to take a nap, today."

I kissed her fore head and said, "I love you and we will be okay, I promise." But I need to get to work. I got out of bed and went to get ready for the day with the assistance of Peter.

BPOV

My mother and Charlotte came into my room and sat with me while I ate. My husband, the King of France, left and went to work. I couldn't believe he was now the ruler of the country. I finally put my robe on and my mother and I went into my sitting room. By noon, I was dressed and my mother was working on more clothes for me. My new secretary, the King's old secretary and I were working on funeral plans when Edward came in at 5:00 PM to our suite. The staff curtsied to him and said, "We are sorry, your royal majesties."

"Thank you. Thank you for helping Bella with the funeral and dinner on Saturday. Now if you'll excuse us, I would like to have an early dinner with my wife."

"Yes, your royal majesty. Your majesty will 10:00 AM work for you tomorrow."

"Yes, good night."

Edward walked us back to bedroom and asked me, "Do you have a black traveling dress?"

"Yes."

"Have Charlotte help you put it on?"

"Okay." As I left my dressing closet, Edward met me with a picnic basket, "Where are we going?" I asked.

I realize where he was leading me and as I started to speak Edward said, "Sshhhhh." Ten minutes later, we were in the rowboat in the water passages. Edward rowed us into the tunnels for a while. He finally pulled the paddles in, and we floated, cuddled in each other's arms, ate and talked for a long while.

"Thank you, Edward, I needed this quietness."

"Your welcome, I needed this time with you, just as much. Maybe over the next two weeks, we can come down here some more."

"Sounds lovely. Edward, I am so sorry about last night."

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. You were in need and your mother and I were there for you."

"Thank you, your highness. Shall we go back to the castle?"

"Can we sit by the fire in our room?"

"Of course."

An hour later, we were sitting down by our fire in our bedroom. Charlotte helped me with my dressing gown and robe. She was brushing out my hair when Edward came in. He sent Charlotte away and continued brushing my hair. Once he sat my brush down, he walked us to bed and we laid down together. "Edward?"

"Yes."

I rolled to him, "How are you doing in all of this?"

"As best as I can. There is so much for a king to do, especially an eighteen year old."

"Is there anything I can do to help you; since there is so much you are helping me with?"

"Bella, just you being here at night and being my balance point is what I need right now. And you are already taking great care of our castle and property."

"Let's just take everything one day, one week and one month at a time."

"I agree, your highness." Edward leaned over and kissed my neck; his hand was draped over my breasts. Our personal needs and sadness brought us together quickly that night after Edward whispered in my ear, "I need to feel you closer to you, Bella. May I?" I just kissed him in response to his question. So that is what we did, Edward again held me all night on the night of the funeral.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We really did spend two weeks together afterwards. I won't say every day got better but Edward always made me comfortable. He never left me except for work. He was a very devoted husband and I love the comfort he provided. He was there for me as our child continued growing in my womb. Edward was right every day got better and easier. Edward was always very protective of me and knew where I was. I asked Edward one night in bed when I was about seven months pregnant and we were doing a lot more holding and cuddling than lovemaking. "Is this okay? Do you need to seek out other fulfillment?"

He quickly silenced that question with kisses. "You are pregnant because we did this together. I will wait for you to be my lover again. I do not think anyone can ever compare to you."

"Only if you are sure."

"Shh. I do not ever want to hear that from you again."

Two months later, Edward had left me sleeping in bed to go to a meeting in Paris. When I woke, I was laying in a pool of water and immediately rang for Charlotte. "Please get my mother and the doctor, my water has broke."

"Yes ma'am."

Charlotte quickly returned and helped me change into another dressing gown and robe. I was walking around in my sitting area when the doctor arrived and I was talking to my mother and pacing around.

"Charlotte, is the queen's bed all cleaned up?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Queen Bella, let me go examine you." Charlotte and my mother followed. After an examination, I heard, "I believe you will have you child here very soon." Four long hours later through tears, I delivered a beautiful son. My bed and I were cleaned up and changed yet again. Charlotte had brushed my hair and pulled it up.

I was sitting in bed nursing our son when King Edward came flying into our bedroom. "The whole castle and grounds are buzzing about you and delivering our son."

"Yes your highness, your son came into this world in a blaze of glory early this afternoon and has been eagerly awaiting your return. Emmett say hello to your father."

Edward sat down right next to me and I winced some as I was pulled in. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No worry. I will heal and be as good as new. What Edward? You don't seem yourself."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't here."

"I understand. You're here now. Plus the doctor wouldn't have let you in any way."

"Can I help get you two to our sitting room and then we can have dinner while someone sleeps?"

"Of course, your highness."

He took Emmett from me and Charlotte helped me get out of bed. We laid Emmett down in the bassinet and together we had dinner. Emmett did have a nursemaid, but Edward and I were around with him just as much. We introduced him to the caves when he was two months old. This was always our private family time and escape. I hadn't been into the city since I agreed to marry Edward because of the revolutions. Edward had taught me how to use a dagger and a sword. I loved to ride with him on the castle grounds. A year and half later we figured out I was pregnant again. One month after Emmett turned two; Rosalie was born into our little family. Just after Rosalie turned two, we had agreed to start trying for baby number three and it was our anniversary.

Edward and I were going to have a private dinner later that night; but both kids came running into me and said, "Mummie can you and father take us into the water tunnels tonight?"

I said, "You'll have to ask your father," and into the room he came.

"Father, father, can we go into the water tunnels? Please, please."

"Of course," then he walked up to me and whispered, "We can have a late dinner and more. Go get your jackets. Emmett, help your sister get hers to while your mother and I change into our traveling clothes."

Now that the kids were bigger, we took four other guards with us to help row while we held the kids. Within two hours, we were exploring in the maze of the tunnels telling the kids stories about all the writing on the walls. Suddenly, Edward's boat stopped and mine ran into his. We were surrounded by armed men in hoods. I pulled Rosalie towards me to protect her. A dark man in a dark cape and hood walked up to my husband with a sword drawn and a gun aimed at him. He had a full beard groan on his face and that was all of his face I could see. In a very deep a throaty voice, I heard him say, "Hello, King Edward."

The response back was very faint, but I heard it quietly as it drifted through the tunnel, "You're not supposed to be here."

And the deep voice responded back, "Well, I am."

"What do you want?" Edward spoke.

The cloaked bearded man walked from Edward's boat to mine. "I want to take your Queen with me."

"No," said Edward, but the guards in the water stopped him.

"Edward, stop keep Emmett safe." I yelled getting his attention. "Sir, if I come with you, do you promise my family can return to the castle safely?"

"Yes, your royal majesty. If you come with me right now and your husband doesn't try anything."

"Okay, I'll go."

"No Bella. Please don't go with him."

The husky voice of the gentleman said, "King Edward, sit down and hold onto Emmett. Queen Bella, I want you to get into this water with Rosalie and take her to King Edward. The water should be just over waist deep. I'll carry Rosalie if you want."

"No, just back away." I handed Rosalie to one of my guards. The other helped me as I got into the water. "Come here, Rosalie."

"Mummie," and she scurried into my arms with tears rolling down her eyes. I held her high in my arms to keep her from getting wet and carried her to Edward. The shadowed man followed me to Edward's boat.

"Mummie, please come with me."

"Sorry, Rosalie go with your father and Emmett." I leaned in kissed Emmett and then kissed Rosalie. "Be good for your father." I passed her to Edward. I said, "I love you, Edward; however always protect Emmett and Rosalie first and foremost. I gently kissed him. "Take care of them, Edward."

"I will; but I will find you." The deep throaty voice pushed me further ahead of Edward's boat to a waiting boat.

"Mummie," and I could hear Rosalie crying and I could see Edward struggling to keep her and Emmett under control.

"I love you," I said with my head held high. Once we reached the other boat, the robed man climbed aboard. One of the guards offers to help me climb aboard.

I said, "No thanks," and I pushed him away. I reached down to grab my dress; but instead I pulled out my dagger.

The guard in front of me backed away, but the hooded man caught my arm and said, "I'll take that."

The two guards easily lifted me into the boat. As the hooded man pulled my hands behind me, I heard, "I'm sorry, my queen," and he tied my hands up.

Then he picked up a black cloth. "Sir, what are you doing with that?"

"Queen Bella, you cannot see where we're going?"

"I will accept that; only after I see that my family is safely away and your guard of twenty men are here with us.

"Yes, your majesty." I watched as my family left and the twenty guardsmen circled our boat I was in.

When I could no longer see my family, the hooded man said, "May I, your majesty?"

"If you must," then a black hood loosely went over my head. My world was now black and I was cold; but at least my family was safe. The boat started to move and I had to concentrate to keep my balance without having my hands to free to help me balance.

The next thing I knew I felt a blanket come around my shoulders. "Your majesty, please forgive me for touching you, but this blanket will help to keep you warm until we can get you into dry clothes." I then felt the hooded man right behind me on the seat while I sat on the floor of the boat. A second blanket wrapped around me and his hand touched my bare neck as he pulled a blanket tighter around me. A sudden burst of lightning ran through me; but yet a certain experience of déjà vue came over me. I don't know how long I sat there; but suddenly the black hood came off. The hooded man said "Stand up," and he helped me. He helped me out of the boat. He held my tied hands behind me and pushed me up the dock. It was very dark and once I was off the docks, the ground was very uneven particularly with my hands tied behind my back. I kept stumbling, but the hooded man kept me upright. About ¼ of a mile from the dock, we came to a dark house. We entered the house; he untied my hands.

A maid came in with a single candle glowing. "Yes, sir."

Before he let go of my free hands, I heard him say whispered into my ear, "I'm staying right here so don't try anything smart. Plus I am pretty sure even if you got outside you would be lost and have no place to go."

He then says to the maid, "Get the queen into dry traveling clothes," and he pushes me towards the maid. I trip on a loose floorboard, fall, and whack my head and my left side. I didn't move after I fell.

?POV

"Damn. Please Nancy, give me a hand getting her changed into her dry traveling clothes."

"Go, sir. I can get her changed."

"No Nancy, get her dress and under layers. I'll check her head."

When Nancy returned, she asked, "How's her head?"

"No bleeding, but a rather large egg. Let's get her changed quickly." Within twenty minutes, Bella was back in dry clothing. Two guards came in and saw Bella laying in Nancy's arms. They looked at her with questions on their faces. The bearded man returned to the room in dry clothes, but no cloak.

"Sir?"

"It is fine. I have a feeling she will be out for a while. She tripped on a floorboard. Nancy you know what to do?"

"Yes, sir, take everything and burn it."

"Yes." I then leaned picked up Bella into my arms and said to the men, "Lead the way to the other dock."

I held her on my lap in the second boat. "Sir, what if she comes around?"

"I'll know it and the hood is right here."

"But your face."

"My beard and coloring hide me plus my voice is different."

"Are you sure, this is really what you want?"

"Yes, I'll give my brother two months to see if he will confess the truth or not. Let's go we have a long night ahead of us."

"Do you think he knows where we are going?"

"No, my father never told him about this place so that we would always be protected."

"What about since you've been gone?"

"Remember Tom has been head guard for the last five and a half years and he said that James has no idea."

Two hours later, we pulled up to another dock and I carried Bella to a waiting carriage. We went about fifteen minutes up the road, went into a field where a door opened for us. "Welcome home, sir."

"Will you please lead me to the room setup for Queen Bella?" I was soon laying down the beautiful queen on a bed and then I pulled the covers up for her so that she would be warm.

"How long has she been unconscious?" the maid asked.

"Two and a half hours. She will be okay; she just hit her head pretty good." The maid then left.

I then noticed when Bella slowly started to stir two hours later, she was mumbling about Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett being safe.

Bella heard my deep throaty voice say, "Yes Queen Bella, your family is safe back in the castle of Paris, just as I promised."

BPOV

The voice startled me and I realized what had happened was real and not a nightmare. My head is throbbing in pain. I set up very quickly to verbally attack this man for taking me from my family. When a sudden contraction rips in my mid section all the way from my bellybutton around to my back, I double over screaming in pain then I rolled to a fetal position on my side trying to make the pain go away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The stranger then gently touches my shoulder, but a second contraction rips through me. A maid opens the door. The stranger yells, "Get the Doctor, now." On the third contraction, I try to roll away from the pain and the man's hand gently on my shoulder, but the pain is too much and I pass out again. It was worse than delivering either of my two kids. Thankfully I was back in the black abyss where I didn't feel the pain any more.

?POV

As Bella rolled away from me this time, I see a pool of blood coming through her dress layers and onto the bed. My knees collapse, forcing me to sink to the side of the bed. My God I killed her child that was never part of the plan. I am truly evil and selfish. The doctor was there in fifteen minutes. As the doctor started to examine Bella, he said, "Sir, you do not need to stay."

"I will," I growled at him. I wish none of this had happened.

"Nancy, bring us another change a clothes for Queen Bella and bedding for the bed."

"Yes sir."

As the doctor examined Bella, he said, "Sir."

"Yes."

"Bella is in the process of miscarrying. She was probably 8 to 12 weeks pregnant. I don't think she knew she was pregnant."

"I'm responsible for her losing this baby. She fell at the other house and whacked her head and left side."

"Sir, you can blame yourself. This was an accident."

"But I do."

"Sir, once we get her cleaned up, she'll need to stay in bed for two weeks. Just getting up to go to the bathroom and walking around this room every two hours."

"Yes doctor. I will take care of her."

"She will need simple meals. Her emotions are going to be out of control. You need to be very kind. I hate to say this; but on top of you kidnapping her and her hormones, be very careful and gentle with her."

"I've hurt her three times today. I will be very careful from now on. But doctor, she's a very strong woman, too. On top of leaving her family to protect them, she drew a dagger on my guards if not for Tom's warning I wouldn't have been watching for it and someone might have gotten hurt."

"Be careful, sir. She may really love James and not fall in love with you as Edward."

"I know and if that is a case, I will to return her to him. How long will she be out?"

"Once I give her the medicine, until early afternoon. Send Nancy in to help clean this up."

"No, I'll help you. I did this I want to make it right."

"You are torturing yourself, sir." Between the two of us, we cleaned her up. I gently carried Bella to the couch and then we cleaned the bedding. I moved Bella back to the bed. The doctor then left and I went and sat in the chair by the fireplace all night and watched Bella sleep. I slept on and off during the night. Somewhere around 5:00 AM, I fell asleep in the chair until noon when I was suddenly very alert. I then got up and paced waiting for the beautiful Queen Bella to awaken.

Around 1:30, I could hear Bella starting to wake up with moans. She most have been still cramping because she pulled her arm into her stomach and stayed tight in the fetal position. She continued her moaning. The stranger's deep throaty voice asks, "How are you, Queen Bella? Are you in a lot of pain? Can I get you anything? Water, food, anything?"

My voice was cracking and dry, "I hurt some, but it's much more mild than last night. I am very tired. May I have some water please and What happened? Where am I? My family?"

"Water first, your highness." I tried to sit up, but I was very unsteady. So the stranger supported me while I had some water, then I laid back down.

"Do you remember waking up here?"

"Yes then extreme pain."

My Queen, you miscarried. My doctor examined you. You will need to stay in bed for two weeks then you will be slowly as good as new. As to where you are, I'm sorry but I can tell you. Though you won't believe me you are safe."

"My family back in their castle?"

"As promised. I am sure the King is trying to figure out where you are. For right now, you are to stay in this bed for two weeks except to go to the bathroom and walk in this room every two hours."

"I am so sorry you lost your baby Queen Bella. I do blame myself for that."

"Then return me home."

"Right now, you're going nowhere. This I promise you, your time here is limited; but I don't mean that in any bad ways. King Edward has a limited amount of time to make a decision and based upon his decision and yours. You will leave this place, I promise."

"How long?"

"Let's get you better first and then you can worry. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." The maid Nancy brought in a tray of bread and fruit.

"Do you think you can sit up?"

"Maybe." I slowly pushed myself back up then I ate a piece of bread and half an apple. I drank some more water, too.

I then laid back down and fell asleep. I was thinking about the child I lost and that I wanted Edward to find me, hold me and comfort me. When I woke up again the stranger was still there. "Are you always going to be here?"

"Yes, as much as I can. Plus if I leave the maid with you, I saw how you were with a dagger. You may try to overpower her and I'm sure you could. Now let's get up and try to walk. I will have Nancy tend to your womanly needs."

"Fine."

He was right there holding my arm as I turned my feet to get out of bed. Then he held my arm as I stood upright. My equilibrium was way off and I grabbed his other arm for balance. I slowly straightened up and let go of both his arms. His one arm still went around my waist as I stabilized myself. We slowly walked around for about ten minutes.

"Enough," I said.

"Fine, I'll get Nancy in here to help you; but please behave your majesty."

Once I was back in bed and all cleaned up, the stranger returned and said, "Tell me about you, King Edward, Emmett and Rosalie."

I answered questions then I said, "It's my turn – how do you know our names and why do you live here?"

"Though I live far away from the castle, I still hear the news of the country. The other answer to your question is because I was asked to."

"How many people are here?"

"About 65 total, 50 men fifteen ladies to help in different capacities. I am curious about the dagger."

"What about it?"

"Most ladies don't carry one, and particularly not a queen. So why?"

"There have been revolutions all over France for five years. Edward lost his father and brother during one. So he wanted me protected; I learned how to use a dagger and a sword. He also wanted our children protected."

"But you said you haven't left the castle in five years."

"Yes, but the castle could be invaded. I'm sorry but I am getting tired, sir. I have one last question for you?"

"What's that?"

"Do you have a name so that I am not always calling you sir?"

"My name is Anthony. Good night, Queen Bella. Have a nice rest."

"Thank you."

The next two weeks went by slowly; Anthony asked a lot of questions. There was something comforting and gentle about him and he was smooth and kind. After my two weeks of bed rest, my spotting had completely stopped. I put on a normal dress and was doing my hair when Anthony came in. "Would you like to see the rest of my home?"

"Of course." An hour later, I was returned to my room after we slowly moved around his home. It was simple and efficient for their needs.

"Queen Bella, would you have dinner with me in the dining room tonight?"

"Yes, Anthony".

"I will call for you at seven."

"That will be fine," and I was locked in my room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Good morning all. I will continue posting but each chapter will always be right around 1000 words. Please enjoy and leave me some love in the form of a review at the bottom. **

Chapter 9

At seven, Anthony returned in a suit and escorted me to dinner. He sat at the head of the table and I sat to his right. "Anthony, why are the only windows in the ceiling here?"

"Because we're protected that way. Each window gets limited light each day."

"Why Anthony?"

"Queen Bella, you are a brilliant lady. The king must love your intelligence. He loves how I ran the castle; but I don't think he knows about the rest or cares."

"I would care," Anthony said. "He never asked your opinion."

"No. As long as our castle ran smoothly and I um um um…. Never mind. He was happy with me."

"Bella, what is it?"

"Sir, it is none of your business. My glass of wine just almost ran away with me."

"Fine." Come with me and he escorted me to the door. We stepped outside.

"It's a beautiful small flower garden."

"Yes, all roses."

"My favorite." I went and twirled from one bush to another smelling them. Anthony touched my shoulder. "Yes, Anthony." Then I thought why did his touch feel so familiar to me.

He took my hand and said, "It's nice to see you smiling even if you only for the briefest moment in time. I didn't know roses would make you smile so much."

"Thank you," I went to kiss his cheek which was obviously his beard. He caught my chin and gently kissed my lips instead. His beard was very soft and almost ticklish.

"Sir," I said and backed away.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, we shouldn't have. Please take me back to my room." He did. I was in a haunting dream. There was a ghost haunting me trying to make me remember something or someone. I actually tossed and rolled one too many times and screamed and fell to the floor. The next thing I knew Anthony was at my side asking if I was okay and helping me up.

"What happened?"

"I was having a nightmare. A ghost kept coming in and out of dream trying to show me someone or something. I don't know why."

"Tell me about it."

"Can I have a glass of wine to relax with first?"

"Of course." He left and was quickly back with a glass of wine for both of us; I sat on my bed and propped myself up.

"Before you tell me about your dream, I forgot to tell you the doctor will be here in the morning to make sure you healed okay."

"That's fine and thank you for having your doctor check on me."

"Tell me about the dream. Bella, what was so haunting and scary about it?"

I replayed as much as I could remember and finally falling out of bed screaming to leave me alone or explain myself.

"What do you think it means? I don't know normally I am all for forgetting my dreams."

"Do you want to? It seems to have you pretty wound up?"

"Well, the wine is helping, talking about it with you has helped and knowing that there were no weapons in the dream makes me feel a little safer."

I finished the wine and laid down. Anthony said, "I will be right back." When Anthony returned he said, "May I?" as he sat on the edge of the bed and he read me poetry until I fell asleep. I slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

When I awoke the next morning, Anthony was sitting in my room and asked, "Did you sleep better of the rest of the night?"

"Yes I did. Thank you."

"I can call Nancy to get you breakfast if you'd like."

"Yes, please," so he left.

When I returned, he was waiting in my sitting room. We had breakfast together and then the doctor arrived. "It is an honor to meet you, Queen Bella."

"Thank you, doctor for your help."

"May we go perform the exam? Nancy will you please join us?"

"Yes doctor."

After an hour, I was deemed healthy. "Queen Bella, I'm still going to say this. Please do not try and get pregnant again until you've had three monthlys."

"Yes doctor, I understand and thank you again."

With that we both left my bedroom, Anthony was waiting and asked, "Well?"

"The queen is fine." The doctor left with Anthony and I was locked in my suite. "She will be fine. I have told are she should wait to try and get pregnant after three monthlys. You remember that as well, sir."

"Last night, she was awoken with nightmares about a haunting ghost trying to get her to see someone or something."

"Is it you?"

"I think so."

"Be careful your highness and thank you for allowing me take care of our Queen Bella." Anthony returned to my room and asked me my opinions on multiple topics. We talked about how a country should be run and how to stop the revolutions. We talked stars, food, Paris when we were both young. We walked around the grounds and read together. We debated and discussed poetry and on Sunday evening while at dinner at the beginning of my eighth week there. Anthony came in to my suite after we had had dinner that night and said, "I am going to take care of some business a young man asked of me. On my return, I will see if I have heard back from King Edward."

"My time is almost over here."

"Yes, your majesty. You know while I'm gone you'll be locked in your two rooms. A guard will take you for a walk twice a day."

"Anthony, I will be fine. You just please be careful."

"Why your majesty?"

"Because I've really enjoyed our conversations with you and I never want harm to come to any one."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"How long will you be gone?"

"That depends it can be three nights to seven nights."

"I will miss you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I will miss you, as well. May I escort you back to your room?"

"Thank you." Back in my room, I sat by my fire thinking about the differences between Anthony and Edward. Anthony was enjoyable to talk to you. He treated me as an equal. It was like I had known him in a previous life. When we kissed there was a spark, a familiar air but how I had only been kissed by one man. Then there was Edward, we couldn't talk about everything. But he loved me and our children. He held me and protected me through the last four years. He taught me to protect myself and ride horses, but he never asked my opinions. I'm so confused I said to myself as I fell asleep. I love them both and combine them into one Anthony's passion added to the rest of Edward. I fell asleep in my chair and I dreamt about both the men that night. When I awoke the next morning, I was in my bed and saw a note take care of yourself, Queen Bella. I got up and I was locked in my two rooms. Anthony had left new poetry books for me to read. Nancy kept me company during meal time. The guards took me for walks every day. They felt sorry for me and since I behaved myself; they actually took me for multiple walks every day.

On Friday night, I had finished dinner and was reading in my sitting room. When Anthony came in frightened, shaken and upset, "Anthony, are you sick? Is something wrong? You don't look well." I had walked over to him as he came in. Anthony looked so distraught.

"Queen Bella, let's go sit down by your fireplace. I need to talk to about many things and people with you."

"Anthony, are you sick? You look terrible. Please talk to me."

"No, I am not sick, Bella. I left here to protect the king. This is a guard group set up by the king five years ago to help protect the country."

"But he died within six months of me marrying Edward."

"Yes, he did and I've kept up the protection as much as I can do. We heard word that your King Edward was going on the offense against the revolutionaries at the southern border earlier this week thinking that is where you were being held. My group of guards went down to act as backup and aide in protecting him."

"Anthony, what are you about to tell me happen?"

"They were ambushed about an hour before we got there. The attack was further up the road than we were expecting it to happen. They were outnumbered until we arrived, but then it was too late. Half the men were dead and another third were injured. We were able to get the battle under control and send the revolutionaries back into the woods."

"Anthony, are you about to tell me that my husband, the King of France, King Edward is dead."

"Yes, my Queen Bella, your husband is dead and we brought the body back for you, so that you might believe me."

"That makes me the ruling Queen of France doesn't it?"

As Anthony started to say, "Yes, your royal majesty, but," and I had fainted before he ever got the but out. Anthony caught me before I hit the floor.

I was then carried in and laid in my bed. I came around a few minutes later while a cool cloth was laying on my forehead. "Anthony," and I started crying, "My husband is dead."

"Yes."

"Wait a minute," and I sat up really quickly. I pushed away from him and said, "How am I suppose to believe you? You could have killed him yourself because he wouldn't agree to your demands from the kidnapping."

"Bella, please don't push away; I did not kill him I swear to that. We really did go to protect him."

"But you said the king set up this guard to protect against the revolutionaries about five years ago. This could all be a line you're giving me because that is when all the battles started."

"Queen Bella, I do not want to shock you or startle you anymore because there is much more to the story. I do not know how you'll handle it; but I was really dispatched by the king to protect the country as a secret guard five years ago."

"Anthony, what about my family, Emmett, Rosalie and my parents? I have to get to them and protect them." I was up and towards the door when Anthony had his arms around my waist.

"No, Queen Bella, you can't. At least not yet."

"But they are my children and my parents. I can't lose them, too." I was snobbing in his arms.

"They will be fine. I promise you."

"But how the revolutionaries will head for the castle?"

"Yes, they will; but it will take them some time to get everyone back together after we caused them to scramble into the woods. They will need to meet up together first; they were all spread out before."

"But my children, let me go." I tried to get away from Anthony again.

"Bella, calm down. I don't want to hold you like this and keep you captive. If I let you go, will you calm down so I can tell you my plan and then maybe you'll start to trust me."

"No, I won't calm down but tell me."

"I sent ¾ of my guard that I was with to the castle to quote unquote kidnap them and bring them here to you; so they will be safe. As well as you, your royal majesty."

"Anthony, are you doing this so that you can then leave us here as your real prisoners and rule the country."

"No, I am not. Please stop fighting me and I will explain myself."

"You have twenty-four hours to get my family here and you'd better start explaining yourself now."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I will start in a few minutes. I need to send a message to my guard so they can get your family here in twenty-four hours. I need some information from my room to explain myself."

"I am coming with you then," and I got up to start to follow him out of my rooms.

"No, your royal majesty, you are staying here and locked in your room until I get back."

"You, Anthony, have one hour to get back here."

He turned and smiled, "You are getting very bossy for being the Queen of France."

"I guess I'm going to have to be."

"Queen Bella, it's okay. I would be as confused and frustrated as you are; but it is going to be a long night and story so you better be comfortable and ready."

"Fine. Go you are wasting valuable time." Fifty-six minutes later, I heard the door being opened and in walked Nancy.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He is right behind me. But please Queen Bella, we need you to sit down because you'll be in for a shock."

"Why?"

"Just please sit down."

I did. Nancy said, "It is okay, Anthony." and in walked King Edward.

"What? How? Oh you said he was dead." I said.

Anthony' deep voice then spoke, "Bella, I am Edward."

"No, you are James the twin."

"No," Edward said and his voice changed to that of James and the Edward I had first met.

"Nancy, please excuse us, I only want to be interrupted when Queen Bella's family arrives."

"Yes, your royal majesty." Then we were alone.

"You shaved off your beard and washed the powder out of your hair."

"Yes, plus I have been putting gray under my eyes as well."

"Anthony, Edward, James, what do I call you?"

"For now let's stick with Anthony, it is what you know me as."

"What? Wait a minute? When you told me about the attack you said your King Edward."

"Yes, I did you are more observant than I ever gave you credit for. I thought it had been a fluke that night when you told me to get the twenty guards back by us."

"No, I knew how many there were. I was matching up the situation to see if we had any chances. I also knew I needed to know all your men were with us so that no one would go after my family that night in the tunnels. My husband said to you at a whisper, 'You were not supposed to be here.'"

"Yes, it was always agreed via our father that I would not come within thirty minutes of the castle. Now are you ready for the whole story from the beginning?"

"Yes."

"On my eighteenth birthday, you and I collided in the gardens. I took you to my favorite spot. That is where I hid when we were younger when there were parties going on. Yes, I took you home. Yes, I really did want to see you again after my trip to the south of France. On the day of our date, I had finished ordering us our picnic when I was called to my father's room. I was told the country was in danger and my father wanted to send me to the underground city to protect the royal throne. I told him I would go, but I wanted to tell you goodbye. My father wouldn't let me. He gave me his journals and his crown to take with me; I would be gone for six months. While packing I asked my brother to go as himself, James, to tell you goodbye because I was a going away to protect our country. I was also told the James would be becoming Prince Edward and it was announced that James was away for military training. Now I'll read to you from my father's journal and then they will become James' later. 'I am sorry, my son. Once I got to here there was a second letter telling me about the guards and being his secret security force. Tom, my cousin the head guard in the castle and one of my men were runners.' The plan was to squash the rebellion but that has been very difficult as you have lived through it all. My father started his journals with, 'I am sorry for taking you away from Bella and letting your brother replace you. I told him not to say goodbye as you did, but to fully become you. Again two months later, after he asked father for permission to marry you because he had fallen in love with you and my father told him to do it. He again apologized for this. The rebellions were more and more. We couldn't get a handle on them. My father had already told me I was staying underground for a while longer. Tom would bring me information as we needed it. We would go out looking for the rebels, but they kept moving around so much that catching them has been impossible. They go up in the mountains and they go into hiding. I've been here for the last four years while my brother fell in love with you, married you and had two children with you all because my father had me go into hiding to help the guards. I lost my chance with you."

"Sorry," I interjected after the last comment. Our fire had started to die down, Anthony added more wood and put a blanket around me to keep me warm and I felt that spark again.

"Thank you, Anthony."

"You're welcome. Just after your first five months of marriage, when James left with our father, they were headed south to meet with a warrior that said he could help stop the rebellions. Myself and the guards went east to try to keep the rebels from meeting up. My father and a guard that looks similar to us was in the carriage. James always rides as a guardsman because of his horse skills. By the way, James is an excellent horseman, better than I."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I agree; he is an excellent horseman. For our wedding, he bought me a horse and taught me how to ride."

"I knew he had from information that Tom had sent to me. To continue though, we had a very good blockade, but the rebels had already moved extra men past us to help in the south. They launched cannonballs at the carriage plus fire arrows. The guard gave up his life for the king and my brother. My brother got to our father and took him from the carriage. However, he had been hit as well and was dying my brother's journal states that father told him to keep playing the role of Edward and say the James had died. Father told him to keep me underground helping, but father didn't tell him where I was for both our protection. Our father ordered him home to take on the King's crown and have me and the guard continue on until we were no longer needed."

"Anthony, how bad have these rebellions been?"

"Edward never talked about them." Anthony told me how bad, deadly and dangerous they've been.

"Are we ever going to be able to stop these rebellions?"

"Yes, I think we can now; I have a plan but I'm not quite ready to tell you yet."

"Over the last four years, my husband has tortured you by being with me and falling in love with me."

"I hatched a plan to kidnap you and give my brother two months to agree to confess the truth to you or I would. I had decided if you wanted to still stay married to him, I would leave you alone. That message was waiting for him after I got home from kidnapping you."

"Anthony, how do I know that you're not James and he was the real Edward?"

"Bella, I have two proofs for you. The first is look at this page of my father's journal."

"Yes, that's the markings on my dagger."

"You agree," and he pulled out my dagger.

"Yes."

"Good look at the note below it."

I then read the note and took the dagger. "Oh my god," and I started wrapping my hand around the dagger's blade. I was realizing how my life had been so mislead by James and the King. Yes, I had really been with James and this was Edward or Anthony. However, I wanted to know him. I just squeezed my dagger even tighter.

"Bella, Don't! Let go of the blade; you are hurting yourself. Stop I see blood coming from your palm. Just tell me what's wrong?" He got me to slowly open my hand with just a minor scrape on my hand. He took a cloth and held it to my hand to get the bleeding under control.

"James deceived me the whole time I was married to him."

"Bella, he couldn't tell you that would've ruined both our covers. I don't blame him for falling in love with you. I do blame him for rubbing it in and ordering me around for the last four years; but the last two since Rosalie was born were terrible."

"How do I explain you to our country and the castle? Everyone will soon know you are dead."

"Simple, Edward is not dead. The rebels left me for dead; but the secret royal guard swept in and saved me and nursed me back to health."

"Does that means I'm still married to King Edward?"

"Yes, you are."

"Edward, let me think a minute."

"You just called me Edward instead of Anthony?"

"Yes, I did. That is who you are." Then I asked, "In the carriage that first night going back to my parent's house, you told me to always call you Edward in private. Then as I got involved with James, I always interchanged your highness with Edward and he never corrected me. That just came back to me. I always had a weird sense about calling him his names; but he never said anything."

"James, loved the titles and I hated them."

"Now about my dreams you are the reason for all those restless haunting dreams I have kept having. You wanted me to remember you so badly."

"Your subconscious was trying to get you to remember or figure out there was two of us."

"Yes, every time you touch me, there was a familiarity I just couldn't figure out, but it is all from our one evening together at the party." I walked up and picked up his hand and asked, "How can two identical hands cause such different reactions, comfort versus haunting and excitement?"

Edward smiled and said, "Thank you, Bella for that."

"May I go see my husband now?"

"Yes, but I am going to leave you the journals for you to read when you return to your rooms."

"Okay," and Edward walked me to where my husband was laid. Edward helped me sit on a stool by James' body. I sat there crying for almost an hour thinking about the times we had shared. I finally walked back to my room and sat in my chair by the fire reading. Three hours later, I was knocking on Edward's door. I quietly whispered, "May I come in?"

"Enter," I heard.

"This is not the James, I knew. He was always so loving and caring to me. He gave me everything I ever wanted."

"He gave you everything but three things - 1 the whole truth, 2 kept you in a gilded cage, and 3 when was a last time you are in Paris."

"Before we got married."

"Bella, there has never been an attack against Paris or the castle."

"James taught me how to ride and protect myself with a sword and dagger."

"Yes, that's because he wanted you alive and in one piece. He could show off all his talents to you by teaching you those talents."

"You said there were two ways earlier that you can prove you are Edward."

"Yes."

"You only showed me one from the journals."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You know part of it. I again told you when I first met you in the gardens."

"Oh my goodness, you have a birthmark in a private place and James has none. But is your birth mark so private I would probably never have seen it."

"Yes, you are right. Here," and he gave me a very old journal from his father. It described the birthmark and location.

"Well."

I said, "There's only one way to prove it. Is it okay, Queen Bella?"

"Just think that you are looking at your husband and not me."

"Fine."

So he lowered his breaches and undergarments until I saw it just as described below his waistline heading towards his groin.

"Yes, King Edward, my husband was James. Let me guess part of your plan is that you and I remain married."

"Yes, it is."

"Edward, this is all so overwhelming just tell me that you will love Emmett and Rosalie like they were your own."

"Bella, of course, I will. That's why I wanted you to tell me about them before because I wanted to know all the parts of you. Bella, how will we explain stories I don't remember?"

"Easy, that you have some amnesia from the attack. We have a few other problems we are going to have to deal with. My parents have been in James' wing all this time plus switching would be difficult to explain. I am sure you don't want to go back to your wing knowing," and I stopped.

"Bella, I know you made love to him there in my bed. There's no doubt. We can move into the actual King's wing when we get back."

"But how would we explain it?"

"We could simply say that enough time has passed and we were ready to move into that wing. Bella, we have one bigger problem that we will have to deal with sooner."

"What's that?"

"You and I have never shared a bed and that is going to be expected of us to continue sharing a bed especially if I'm ready to run the country health wise."

"Edward, if I had met Anthony instead of James and not been married, I have no doubt I would've fallen in love with him. I love our discussions. You've made me feel excited when you put the blankets around me. I felt a spark. I felt the spark in the garden with you. Then again, oh my god, here when you kissed me the spark was there, but the beard was a distraction. Even tonight, when you put the blanket around me, I felt another spark."

"Didn't James make you spark?"

"No, I always fluttered; but until now I just thought it was a love's first kiss thing for us from the garden. I didn't get the spark part until being here with you. In the beginning I thought it was fear, but now I know differently."

"Bella," he walked up to me, turned me towards him, pulled me into his arms and gently kissed me.

"Edward," I moaned gently and easily. With that I was in his arms and laying on his bed, Edward gently kissed my face.

"Bella, I would love to continue this; but it's not right. I would be taking advantage of you. We will have to share a bed; but we'll just have to go to bed already changed in our dressing gowns."

"You won't hold it against me for making love to your brother."

"No, I won't hold it against you. If I did, I would never have come after you. But as this slowly happens between us, I want you to know that I may do things differently than my brother," I tried to comment; but he silenced me first with his fingers to my lips. "I have never made love to anyone before."

"Oh my god," I said. If your kisses are any sign, I don't think we will have problems there. Plus as I told James, my parents taught me that making love is enjoyable and not something to be afraid of the pleasure it brings."

"Your family should be here in about six hours. We needed more boats to move all of them. We will need even more to make my plan work so my guards here are starting to build boats. Would you like to meet with my head guard and myself to hear about the plan to get our castle and country back?"

"Yes, you really will let me."

"Of course, you are a vital part of this plan thanks to my brother teaching you how to use a sword and a dagger." But first Edward leaned in, kissed me and said, "We're short a few rooms with so many people coming back here. Please say you can handle staying with me for the next two weeks because I am putting your parents and children in your room."

"Edward, but your bed is so small here," as I looked around at it.

"Bella, it's okay; we can make it work. Now let's go meet with my head guard." He pulled me up and led me down the hall to the dining room.

Edward offered me a chair next to the head of the table the head guard came in and sat opposite me, "Your royal majesties." And he bowed to both of us.

"Thank you, Tom. Let's open up the plans and show Queen Bella. Tom, just a second, Bella, it is nearly 2:00 am. Your family should be here at about 8:00 am. I need you to eat and drink to be able to stay awake. If you get too tired, let me know and I'll get you to bed."

"Okay, but let's go; I want to hear this plan."

"The entire guard, your parents, Emmett, Rosalie, you and I are all leaving here together to head for the castle via the underground city in about two weeks. We're thinking if we give the rebels that long the head will be in the castle along with a large portion of his guard. You will have three daggers attached to your legs and dress. You with a crown on your head and about ten of my guards will go to the castle together demanding the leader step down because you are the rightful Queen of France. My gut is they will try to capture you by threatening your family. But they'll be safe in the underground tunnels with guards. We have to wait two weeks because we're trying to get additional weapons and we're building more boats."

"If I'm going in with ten guards, how many are you leaving with my family?"

"Sixteen."

" How many with you?"

"I'll have another thirty. You'll go through one entrance, we'll come in a second."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"But James only knew of one?"

"That's right. There's a second one my father's journals told me about."

"Do you know if it works?"

"Yes, I do. Some of my guards will be watching through windows if you need additional backup."

"What room in the castle are you thinking the altercation is to take place in?"

"Actually, do you remember the balcony that your engagement was announced on?"

"Yes."

"From the secret passage, you can get to the room that the windows go out to the balcony."

"You want me to go through the window."

"Yes. You ride horseback and play with daggers; I think you can go through an open window. You'll put your crown on and announce to whoever's below that you have returned to reclaim your throne. Our guards will have you encircled. The rebels will come see what the ruckus is. The rebels will draw on all of you. You will walk between two of my men and staying even with them and going no further tell the rebels to lay down their weapons. I am assuming one of them will walk towards you and say to you, 'Your Majesty'. They will genuflect towards you as they lay down their arms in front of you. You'll then ask them for the rest of the rebels to lay down their weapons. You'll be stalling them while me and my men get into place behind them. Ask them about negotiating a treaty between us and them. Try and negotiate and keep that going for thirty minutes. After thirty minutes tell them we agree and reach to shake his hand. One will go to shake your hand and capture you; but only because my guards will let them. He will take the crown from you. I want you to struggle some. Demand that they let you go or else. He will say you are the one in trouble my queen. Now tell your guard to put down their weapons. Then lean away like you are going to be sick and throw up. He will help you lean over and push you away from him. This is when you'll pull out both daggers, step on his foot with your heel and pivot away. My guards will protect you as well as the rest of us. My group will come out during all this."

"How do we know that it'll work?"

"Bella, I've spent two months with you. You can talk to anyone about anything for thirty minutes to three hours. Now stand up." We both do. He pulled me into his waist. Now tell me you have to throw up. Edward presses my bottom into his hips and forces me to lean over. Now, can you reach your dagger?"

"Yes."

"Good, now step on my foot," and I did. Pull away and grab your second one if you have a chance and come at aiming them at him. Or he may just push you away, get your daggers out. Our guards will surround you; they are trained and have sworn to protect our lives over themselves. Bella, you will practice this every day. Once they have all surrendered, you and I will announce my return. We will have a rededication ceremony in the chapel so that I can be honest that I took the oath."

"But what if it doesn't go that way."

"We have two weeks to come up with as many scenarios as possible and prepare you for them as well. I hurt you once when I caused the miscarriage; I will do everything in my power to not cause you that kind of pain ever again. The three of us talked until 8:00 AM about different scenarios. We all agreed; we liked the balcony because we could control all access."

"Excuse me, sir," I heard, "would you like breakfast?"

"Yes, please." The three of us continue talking all through breakfast. "Bella, would you like to freshen up before everyone arrives?"

"Yes, please." Edward escorted me back to his room.

"What? Why are we going to your room?" I said.

"Remember, what I told you?"

"Yes, but my things have already been moved into here?" and he showed me.

"Please, excuse me. I'll send Nancy into help you clean up."

"Just a minute."

"Yes."

"Why would you want me after everything that has happened to me? I don't deserve you."

"Yes, we do deserve each other." Edward kissed me, carried me to his bed and down onto the bed we went. "As you said earlier this evening, if you had met Anthony and not been married, you could see yourself falling in love with him."

"How do we explain me getting past my captor and my freedom to my parents?"

"Simple. I hunted him down here, killed him, and was wounded in the process. My memory was affected which ties in with the public story. How are you now you've been awake for 25 hours?"

"I'm getting tired; but even though I believe they will all be here within the hour, I want to see it for myself."

"Good, I am glad you trust me now."

"I do with my life, my children, and my parents."

"Thank you, Queen Bella, now go freshen up while I excuse myself for a little while." Thirty minutes later Edward returned, "Shall we go wait for our guests in the main parlor?"

"Yes, what will my children sleep on in my suite?"

"We moved in two small beds from storage. They are sturdy; but not uncomfortable." We just talked more strategy while waiting. I heard a carriage outside and I was up in a flash. Everyone was inside; I was holding and hugging both kids and my parents were both hugging me. Everyone accepted it was Edward when he got through all my bonds. At 11:00, we showed them to their room to share for they were tired. We agreed we would all have dinner together.

I hugged and kissed Rosalie and Emmett. "I love you guys so much. Thank you for coming to see me." We went back to our room. "Thank you, Edward for bringing my family to me so quickly."

I started rambling about everything we had been through; within two minutes, I was in Edward's arms. "You are making no sense and need to sleep."

"I know; but there are so many scenarios that I can't calm down. How will we protect everyone? How will all the guards know what to do?"

"The answer is simple protect you, me and your family." Then he said, "We need to get you to bed so that you can stop rambling and rest."

"Edward, do you trust all your guards?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Yes, with my life."

"How come when you thought you were close, the rebels always got away?"

"Sometimes it was always like they were a step ahead or knew our plans. Other times, we got really close." Then his lips were crushing mine, "I am the lucky one to deserve you after all this."

"Why? What did I say?"

"Tom is the rebel leader; I don't know why my cousin would do that to his family?"

"For the crown," I said.

"We need to find him and all our plans may have just gone away. Here take a dagger plus here is a second one of mine. Can you stay awake a while longer?"

"Of course," we went to the guard housing, Jacob greeted us. "Is Tom here?"

"Yes sir."

"Did he dispatch anyone in the last hour?"

"Yes, Caius."

"Great. Go get Tom and bring him to the holding room please. No actually lead me to him."

"Yes, sir."

Once we reached Tom's bunk, Edward reached up and grabbed him and said, "Tom get up now," and pulled him from his bed. "Come with me," and he was pushed down the hall. "Jacob, keep yourself between Tom and Queen Bella, please. Lead us to the interrogation room."

Once inside, Tom started to struggle with Edward and I said, "Don't you dare, Tom. I am armed, as well. You are in enough trouble." As I spoke, I pulled out my two daggers. "You are well aware of my aim, traitor."

Edward got Tom under control and chained to the wall. "Now where did you send Caius off to?"

"To get additional supplies to build the boats with."

"No, let's try again. I wondered why we have had trouble for so long with the rebels. You've been leading them. You managed to get my father killed within five months of leading the rebellions; but my brother stayed in the castle. You weren't crazy enough to plan an attack there. So again where did you send Caius and where are you going to ambush us at?" What still not talking? You were witness to my wife's training on using a dagger? Correct. Bella, this man was planning to kill even more of your family and is responsible for James being dead and I have no doubt he would kill your children and parents, as well. What would you like to do to him?"

"Kill him."

"Well, I told you, you could have dagger practice every day. Why don't you try it?"

"Yes, your Majesty." I lined up in front of Tom pulled out both my daggers again and threw them at him. One landed directly next to his ear. A second pinned his shirt at his waist.

Edward spoke to me and said, "Yes, my brother taught you very well. Now Tom on the other hand, I was not as good with a dagger. Shall we see how I do?" Edward pulled out his two daggers and took my spot. One landed between his legs now I will aim for your heart because mine is already broken for what you've done to my family. I guess I will do the same for you."

"Wait, your majesty. Yes, I sent Caius to the rebels with your plans."

"Tom, how soon can they all be in the castle?"

"You are right; it will probably be ten days to get the rebels there."

"Is there anyone else that is a guard here involved with you that I couldn't bribe back to my side?"

"Answer or I may let my wife have my last dagger?"

"Yes, Caius but he will not be returning. I use other guards with bribes as need be."

"What about at the castle?"

"No one there."

"Okay, Jacob. I want him left in here and chained. Only slide food under the door I want no guards in contact with them. Edward went up and pulled out the daggers. Bella, do you have anything you would like to say?" as Edward returned my daggers.

"No, I don't. But I have something else for him."

"Go ahead, my Queen." Edward said.

I went up and slapped his cheeks both ways and said that is from my father-in-law and that is from my husband.

"Do you understand, Captain Jacob?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. Once we left, we closed and locked the door. "Get the rest of the guard and have them meet the king and queen in your mess hall. Tell them they all have fifteen minutes.

Jacob was gone and I said, "All our plans have been sent to the rebels; we will have to come up with new ones. The rebels will be returning almost immediately."

"You and I need some sleep first so the planning will start tomorrow or late tonight. First I want to make sure the rest of our guards will stay loyal to us."

"How?"

"Gold and military rankings." Within fifteen minutes, we were meeting all the guards in the cramped room. "You have your daggers back and put away?"

"Yes."

"Good use them if need be, but I think we will be fine." We walked into the mess hall and we were greeted with, "Yes, your royal majesties." And they all bowing before us.

"There has been a traitor among us and I have taken care of him. He claims that the rest of you are loyal to me. To ensure that and ensure my family's safety as we return to the castle and country that is rightfully ours. Protect us and you will all be promoted by two ranks which will also increase your pay; but there will be gold bonuses as well. The plans are changing as we speak. Once my wife and I get some sleep so we can fully concentrate on a new plan, we will be meeting with you all. Several men step towards us said "Sir," I immediately pulled out my two daggers. "We are sorry, Queen Bella, we didn't mean to startle you. We will protect you and what happened to your brother and father is partially are blame."

"No men, it is not because the traitor gave us away every time."

"Sir, you are the rightful heir to the throne and then Emmett. We will ensure that we get you back there. Correct men."

"Yes." and cheers erupted. "To King Edward and Queen Bella."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Now, your majesties, please get some sleep and do not worry about us; we will not let anything happened to any of you."

"Thank you, gentlemen," I said and curtsied to them.

One took my hand and gently kissed it. "Please your majesty, you've nothing to worry about; we will keep you safe."

As we walked down the hall, I said, "Bed please, Edward." He scooped me into his arms.

"Almost, one more stop, your parents."

"I quietly when in and got my parents up, they met us in the front room."

"Yes, Edward, what's wrong?"

"Bella, you've not been asleep, yet. You look like the walking dead."

Edward spoke, "We figured out there was a traitor among us. Actually, it was your daughter. We're going to change our plans to recapture the castle and get the rebels out. When we leave this room, I want you to lock yourselves in and do not allow anyone into your rooms until we come get you later today. Mrs. Swan, you made all of Bella's clothes correct?"

"Yes, part of the plan involves riding horses. Can you make her riding pants to protect her legs?"

"Yes."

"She will also need a second leather pouch for her leg to hold her dagger. And can a third dagger be sewn into her dress so that they will not be stabbing her?"

"We can mount the daggers for her legs on the outside of her legs instead of the inside."

"Great."

Bella, I need one of your dressing gowns to make you the riding pants."

"Mother, this is the only one I have."

"Sorry daughter, you know how I made them."

"Go ahead and give them to her," said Edward. "You still have your robe."

"Your majesty, I've never walked around in only a robe." I gave him a very silent glare and was thinking how could he suggest such a thing.

"I understand that. Our lives have never been this threatened before either. Just think about Emmett and Rosalie."

"Fine, mother." I turned away from my father and Edward. My mother held my robe up as I dropped my dressing gown to the floor. I quickly pulled my robe back around me and I felt basically naked as I tied it around me tightly. I then leaned down and picked up my dressing gown and handed it to my mother. "Are you happy, your majesty?" I said as I glared at him knowing full well he did like me calling him your highness or majesty.

"Yes, your majesty." He then took my arm and led me towards the door and turned to my father and said, "Remember do not open the door until we come for you. I think I need to be getting your daughter to bed."

"Yes and thank you."

"Now my queen, let's get some sleep unless you come up with any other brilliant revelations before you go to sleep."

"No, I'm exhausted yet wired and I feel naked." As we laid down in his bed very close, I heard a familiar melody being homed.

I smiled and pushed back even closer to him, "You remembered my favorite song."

"Of course, I do. Now go to sleep. I am sorry that you have to sleep in your robe, I can ask around if anyone has a dressing gown that you can use."

"Thank you, Edward but I am just so tired and I have only slept like this … Oh never mind." And that's when Edward started humming my song again and I finally let the blackness of sleep take over.

The next thing I knew I was being told to wake up and get dressed so that we can see your family. "Fine," but I was very grumpy.

Once I was up and moving, he brought me juice and fruit and said, "Eat please." I finished getting ready by clipping up my wild hair. "Ready Bella."

"Yes," he led me to a bookcase into a secret passage. We came out next to a bookcase in my old room. Emmett and Rosalie came to us saying, "Mummie and father, why can't we leave our room?"

"It is to make sure that you stay safe and that bad men don't get to you. What are you two playing with?" and they showed me the couple toys they had brought.

I left Edward with them and went to my mother, "Did you have enough leather to make me three more sleeves for my daggers?"

"Yes and you're riding pants are almost ready. I added leather padding to them as well knowing how far the boat trip was I can only imagine how far you will be riding."

"Thanks, mom."

Edward said, "I am about to let them bring in your dinner then I want you to lock yourselves in again. We will return either tonight or in the morning with a traveling plan."

"Bella, tell Emmett and Rosalie good night, we need to go."

"Okay, I promise we will spend more time together later to make up for me being gone. I love you. Good bye." Nancy brought in food and then I heard my father lock the door again.

"Bella, stop for a minute. Here's your dagger for your leg." I tied it on and then he handed me a second one that I put in my dress pocket. When I stood up to walk down the hall to the guards office, I had barely taken one and a half steps. Then Edward's hands wrapped around me and he pushed me into the wall of the hall and kissed me. When he pulled away from the kiss, Edward said, "You are amazingly beautiful and sexy with a dagger tied to your leg. It still amazes me the amount of strength that you have. That kiss was breathtaking, my queen."

As the kiss slowly came to an end, I looked up and said, "This rebellion better come to an end soon and my third monthly better come quickly because I want to make love to you." I couldn't believe I had just said that and I put my hand over my mouth in shock.

"My god, Bella, I can't believe just said that to me."

"It's true though I can't believe I said it."

"Good, I agree, by the way. It was amazing holding your body last night and I want to touch you and explore your entire naked body. I now know why I waited this long to make love because I would get you. Let's go because I want all of this over as much as you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We got to the guards office and met with Jacob. "Let's go talk about a new set of plans. I would like to leave for the castle in a day and a half on horses. I know that will be a long ride; but I am afraid of taking the tunnels because I do not know what Tom told them. Most of our battles have been to the south, so I thought we would head north and then to the castle via the eastern edge of Paris. Jacob, will a carriage be able to traverse this area? Bella's parents and children are coming with us in that carriage."

"Yes, the carriage will make it over that terrain though we'll have to go a little slower. I grew up there I know where we can take cover if necessary."

"How many horses do we have?"

"Fifty."

"Well, we'll need four for the carriage that leaves forty-six horses. Three guards are on the carriage plus one inside if possible. What is my guard count?"

"Including you two, there our fifty-seven of us."

"Edward, I'm just thinking out loud! What if you and I went in the boat in disguise back to the castle with no guards? If we came across anyone, who would bother us?"

"Bella, that is an idea that I thought of; but I can't risk you. I need guards as back up, just in case. Going over land is the best we can do. How long will it take us with a carriage?"

"If we leave at daybreak, we would probably get to the castle by nightfall with only an hour break at most."

"We will put sixteen horses with guardsmen around the carriage and the rest will be with us."

"Do we dare split up?" asked Seth another guardsman sitting in the meeting with us.

Bella stood up and said, "No, we will all stay together. I'm sorry Edward," and I sat back down.

Seth then took my hand and said, "Do not worry about it your majesty. I was also thinking out loud and I meant no disrespect."

"Seth, I accept your apology after you accept mine," then we shook on it and I smiled at him. Then I looked back up at my husband, weird thought, and said, "Then what do we do, once we get to the castle."

"Wait. I am going to lock your family in one of the towers for their safety. Then we'll have two guards on the five watchtowers twenty-four hours a day."

"Five, I only knew of four."

"There is a fifth tower down at the barn and thanks to mirrors and a tube system. It gives us a better look further out."

"Did James know about it?"

"I don't think so."

"Does Tom?"

"I don't believe so. It was something in my father's early journals when he was still a prince at the age of eighteen. Tom didn't work for us yet. My father never mentioned using them in his journals yet because of fact there had been no attacks on the castle or Paris. We will also close both the tunnel entrances into the castle and put heavy enough objects on them that they can't get in the entrances. That will force them to surface at least a ½ mile away, where the guards can watch for them from the towers."

Jacob then said, "Are we just going to let them in the castle?"

"I am sure Caius will know a quiet way into the castle. You and I will be in my suite as planned; we will keep a guard in each dressing room and one behind our door. I'm sorry Queen Bella," Edward said, "for taking away our privacy but I want you around for more than a week."

"That's fine, I understand."

"We will keep a supply of 10 guards in my drawling room that a signal can be sent if we need additional backup or they can keep anyone from getting to us. I believe Caius will send in a small contingent to get to us but bring more up as backup against the rest of our guard so we will have ten more waiting." We talked about more details of the plan for another hour so. "Back to the horses, we will double up on horses. Go through the guards and put together sets of two light men and have the second men carrying additional swords and guns. This will work. I can feel it. Thanks to my wife knowing how to use a sword and dagger." We made it back to our room, "I want you to get ready for bed. I'm going to get your mother and father."

"Edward, please let them get a good night's sleep because it will be a while before any of us gets another one."

"Okay, then you need to come here," and I was pulled close to his arms and body. I could feel my dress getting loose on me and then it fell to the floor.

"I thought we decided we can't and do this."

"We can't. I am hoping you get undressed so that you can put on your robe."

"Your royal highness, what do you think you are doing? I know we are technically married, but you have not seen me naked before. This may start something that we can't finish."

"Beautiful Bella, my wife, I have seen you naked twice," with that my undergarments fell away and then I heard, "three times as my most private undergarments fell to the floor."

"What? How have you seen me naked two times already?" as I collected my robe and wrapped it around me and tied it closed. I then sat in one of the chairs by the fire.

"By the way, you may as well be naked in that robe it shows all of your damn curves." Edward was then leaning over my chair rubbing his arms up and down my arms. "Maybe while I am king, I will forbid you women from wearing all those damn undergarments."

"No, how about I just parade around for you like this in our suite?"

"You would do that for me."

"Yes, Edward, I am just as comfortable in this robe as my formal gown we danced in. Of course, I will only wear just my robe when it is just the two of us in our suite."

"One day will you show me your wedding dress?"

"Of course." He scooped me up and carried me to our bed. Edward hummed me to sleep with my favorite song. It was around midnight when I fell asleep. He held me very close while we slept probably for two reasons. One he didn't want me to disappear, loved me and enjoyed my body and secondly the size the bed kept us very close.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At 10:00 AM, I was nudged awake. "My queen, I let you sleep in but I thought you might want to get up and eat something light so that you can actually have lunch with your family."

"Thank you, Edward" and I gently kissed him.

"My queen, where one of your regular gowns today. Tomorrow you will need your traveling one." He came to my dressing table and said, "I can hardly wait to see you in the beautiful clothing your mother has made you. You will still show me your beautiful wedding dress someday?"

"By all means, your highness."

"Bella!"

"I am so sorry Edward. That is one part that I'm having to really concentrate on. Remember I use to use the two phrases interchangeably."

"It's okay, maybe, I will start calling you, your royal highness."

"Please don't. I like how you say Bella. There's just a hair difference in your voices; I have noticed. Your voice is just a tad more eloquent than James. I finished getting dressed and as I stood to leave I asked Edward, "What are you going to do when my maid wants to help me dress all the time back in the castle."

"Fire her and dress and undress you myself. By the way after everything is settled down from this rebellion, I am going to personally seal you and I in a room for a while."

"What about our children?"

"Your parents."

"My parents have cared for them enough with me being gone."

"Okay, then, maybe I will seal all of us into a suite of rooms. When they take naps we'll take naps. When they go to bed, we can take baths and then go to bed. Now to your parents suite."

The children ran up and cuddled with me and we played on the bed with their toys. My mother then said, "Can I see you for a minute, King Edward and Queen Bella? This is about the leather work for the queen's clothes."

"Father, will you stay with the children?"

"Of course."

Back to our suite we went, "Bella, please go put these on and then add your traveling gown on top?"

Into the dressing room I went, then I returned and said, "Perfect, Mother, thank you for the additional padding for my legs."

"You'll also have a pillow added to your saddle by the guards because I want you as comfortable as possible."

"Edward, nothing is going to be comfortable for twelve hours but I will survive."

"Now, King Edward, I need your help and I am sure you will be a gentleman about this. Bella knows how to attach a dagger to her legs but she will need help with them for her arms. Bella can you lower the bodice of your dress and Edward can you help get them attached to her?"

"Fine, mother." Edward came up behind me and helped me undressed down to the waist of my dress.

"Okay, mother."

"Stretch out your arms," She showed Edward what to do to attach the leather sleeves to my arms. Once both sleeves were attached to my arm, my mother stated that I looked like a guard.

"She does and you do excellent work Mrs. S."

"Thank you."

"But let me show you something else, do you have her daggers?"

"Yes," so he handed her two.

My mother put both of them in one sleeve's leather pouch. "Mrs. S, you are amazing; I can't believe it is more than I could ask for she can now carry six daggers."

"Well, I want my only child protected. I also have one other sleeve but it can only be used while she is standing." My mother pulled it out.

"Mrs. S, Thank you she can have a sword on her back, as well."

"Mother, thank you." I carefully reached around and hugged her then a single tear slid down my cheek.

"Just be careful and safe, my daughter, Queen of France."

"Now may I finish dressing?"

"Yes," and then he leaned toward Mrs. S. "I will return you to your family and Queen Bella, when you are ready, please join us. I am having lunch served in there sitting room I thought you all deserved a quiet lunch together."

"Thank you, Edward. I will be there shortly."

Ten minutes after my mother and Edward, I followed them back to their suite. Edward met me in the bedroom portion. "Yes?" I asked.

"Do you still have your daggers?"

"Only the one you have me wearing all the time right now. I haven't asked how's Tom holding up one in incarceration?"

"He sits there in silence chained to the wall. I am sure he's building up quite a bit towards us."

"Are you taking him with us when we leave tomorrow?"

"No, he's staying. Are you ready for lunch beautiful?"

"Yes, Edward stop that please."

"Why I love making you blush?"

"Stop that." Back to my old sitting room we went and enjoyed a two hour lunch. Once lunch was done and Edward was watching me sitting comfortably on the floor with my two children. He came and sat by all of us. He motioned for my parents to join us. Edward asked, "Emmett and Rosalie, are you both ready to go back to the castle?"

"Yes," they said and, "Are we all going?"

"Yes, but we will have to take some precautions during the trip and when we get there."

"That's okay. We just all want to be together again. Father, I am so thankful that you saved my mummie."

"Do you want to hear the rules first?"

"Okay."

"First, you will be riding in a completely enclosed carriage all the way back to the castle with your grandparents and guard inside the carriage. It will be a long dark and boring journey and we are doing it tomorrow. I am going to have a lock on the inside that one of you will have to undo and another guard on the outside will also have to unlock that one as well before any of you can get out. It will be a very bouncy trip at times. Once we get to the castle, you will all be moving into the tall tower with guards up there as well?"

"For how long?"

"Probably a week."

"Where will you and mummie be on the ride back to the castle?"

"On horses. But we will all have a quick lunch together while on the trip."

"Mummie, you can ride a horse that long?"

"Yes Emmett, I can and I will."

"Then where in the castle are you going to stay?"

"We're going to move into the King's quarters."

Rosalie crawled into my lap and said, "Are you sure all the trouble will be gone in a week? I miss you and want to stay with you again." Then she pulled me into one of her hugs.

"Oh sweetheart, I hope so. I love you and miss you so much too."

"Please be careful mummie and father."

"We will and I promise to make sure mummie stays as safe as you all will be."

"Thank you, father," and she climbed into his lap and hugged him but she didn't let go for a few minutes.

"Okay, mummie and father need to get back to work. This has been a world of fun; but let's all go back into the other room please."

As I look at his face, there was a tear running down it. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek where the tear lay, and said, "I do love you, Edward."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

We went through the secret tunnel back to our suite. Once inside, he scooped me up, carried me to his bed and laid me down. He reached under my dress and removed my dagger then laid down on top of me. We started kissing and he started touching me through my dress. I caressed his face, smiled and whispered, "I thought we had work to do."

"We do, but I can't stand it, I love your body and how you respond to me. But we do need to talk," and he set me up on one side of the bed.

"What about?"

"You defending yourself."

"I will have six daggers and a sword."

"Yes, you will."

"Isn't that enough?'

"Yes, hopefully, but I have a special dagger I want you to carry up one of your dress sleeves."

"What's that?"

He got up and pulled a new dagger from his closet. It was shinier and the metal was a shade lighter than the normal ones I had used. "It looks like the same but it is a shade lighter."

"It is diamond tipped and can pierce armor in case they are wearing armor plating."

"What? I said. We haven't talked about armor plating at all."

"I only have one of these daggers. Armor is expensive and only the higher ups will have it on. Remember, if you have to throw your daggers, I hate to say it aim for their necks or if you are in close contact aim about 4 inches above their crotches or at their crotch. Now let's go practice.

I did, but with a dummy needless to say. It was empowering; James had never let me do that much. "Now let's go to the meeting with the guards and go through the plan for tomorrow and the rest of the week."

"Fine."

"Don't worry, Beautiful. Then I am going to bring you back here and we can relax together. But you will need a good night's sleep because you will have a really long day tomorrow. Are you sure you don't mind riding a horse for that long?"

"Of course not, I will do anything to save my family."

As we met with the guards and reiterated that we would be on horseback with them, one of them suggested, "Maybe Queen Isabella should be dressed as a guard as well to disguise her."

Edward said, "What about her hair though?"

Another one said, "Simple. Braided down her back and put the jacket over it."

"Brilliant," Edward said.

He sent three guards to try and find a small guard outfit that I could wear. Twenty minutes later they returned with one. We went over the traveling plans and the plan once we got back to the castle. "That's it, gentlemen. I suggest you all get a good night sleep; we have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow.

"Good night, your royal highnesses."

As we got close to our room, Edward whispered, "What are you looking forward to the most?"

"Being with you, Emmett and Rosalie."

I reached up on my tip toes and kissed his lips, "What are you looking forward to?" with a smile I asked.

I was up and in his arms in our bed. Then he smiled while looking down at me and said, "You. You are the one person I never thought I would have and now I am married to her. Now go put on your dressing gown so that we can see how your guard uniform will look."

I smiled and said, "You don't want to help me."

"You are torturing my resolve, Bella."

"I am actually trying to."

"Why?"

"Because," I turned with tears in my eyes.

Edward said, "Shhhh! No crying. Why are you crying?"

"What if something happens to you or I in the next week?"

"Bella, are you trying to seduce me so that you can hold onto the memory?"

"Not really, I have been married to James for four plus years and I want to make love to the real Edward. This may be our first and last time."

He kissed away the tears and said through kisses, "This isn't how I wanted it to be Bella," then he started unbuttoning my dress and then undid the layers and my undergarments.

I helped push away his shirt. Then he pulled me to a sitting up position and whispered, "First you need to try on your guard clothes. He helped me finish undressing and slip into my sewn up dressing gown. Thanks to the bulkiness of my dressing gown, the pants fit. Now sit down my beautiful queen and I'll braid your hair down your back."

"How your highness?"

"It's something I needed to know along the way. Now let's try the jacket on," I put it on and the sleeves were long he cuffed them up.

"Edward, they are still flapping."

"Maybe your mom can tack them around your wrist."

"Besides that, it will be okay, I think."

"Yes, it will. I have one more thing; I will suggest."

"What's that?" and Edward started to help me remove my jacket and then my pants went away. Finally he held me up and I slipped out of my dressing gown.

I smiled and said, "I thought there was something else we needed to discuss."

"There is but I needed to get you to the proper form of undress to demonstrate the problem."

"And now I am? So what is it?"

Then he slowly undid my braid and carried me back to bed and laid me down. He laid down next to me and pulled me in close. His hand came up my side slowly and capture my breasts. I jumped some because Edward had never touched them naked before and the sensation was amazing and he continued gently touching and fondling them. In my ear I heard, "They are amazing, beautiful and full. I believe they have filled out a small amount since you have had two children."

"Yes, you noticed."

"Yes, of course, I did. They'll get very painful riding tomorrow as much as you are. If we had enough time or were at the castle,"

"You would tell me to wear a corset."

"Yes, I would."

"That is what I did with James."

"Good, do you mind if I bind them for you tomorrow?"

"Only, as long as, you do it and undo them."

"Yes, I will. I would never let one of my other guards do it and I will not ask your mother because I want to know that it is tight enough for the ride."

He rolled me so that I was underneath of him and he lowered his head to taste my breasts for the first time. I just wiggled underneath of him. His tongue and teeth played their own gentle game with my breasts. He brought them together and gently suckled on them in his mouth and I arched to get even closer to him. He then kissed his way back to my lips and whispered, "I do not want to stop; I want to keep exploring your body."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I smiled and whispered back, "Please do."

Edward said, "This is not going to end quite as we might like. I will not allow myself to spill my seed into you yet. We're going to wait until after your third monthly." So then my hands started exploring his chest, it was so smooth and strong. I kept kissing him and then his breaches and undergarments were gone as well as my final undergarments and his hand trailed low enough to find the heat of my womanhood and entered me very slowly. I arched into him to feel even closer. His other hand kept my nipples hard and erect. We were kissing, sharing and exploring our mouths with our tongues. He kissed his way to my ear and whispered, "I'm going to enter you now and he quickly had himself repositioned over me and slid right into me. I winced some; but I got his lips and kissed them instead.

"Bella, why did you wince?' and he started to pull back but I pulled my legs around and lifted my hips up to keep us together.

I barely pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "There is one other difference between you and your brother." He quickly captured my lips; I didn't need to say anything else. Our dance started with his manhood moving inside me and slowly together we were building to a climax.

He whispered into my ear, "Beautiful unclench your legs, this is almost over and I will not". I did though I didn't want to. He moved his manhood just right into my g-spot and I came against him. Before I knew what happened he had pulled himself out so that his seed did not come inside me. He quickly got up and returned with both our robes and a pitcher of water. He gently cleaned up the mess on me that the seed had made. Then we both put on our robes, Edward climbed back into bed.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Bella, you do not need to thank me I did that as much for you as I wanted too, but you really must sleep now. He pulled me in close and hummed my lullaby to me and peacefully I fell asleep. I was awoken to a kiss the next morning, "Beautiful. Breakfast or dressing first."

"I think we should eat first."

"Okay," and he returned with a tray. "Eat," and so we did.

"Is my family up?"

"Yes, I told the kids and your parents that you had plenty to do. You would see them before we loaded them in the carriage."

Twenty minutes later, I was done. Edward stood up and said, "Come and sit on the bed and drop that robe beautiful." He went and returned with gauze. "I'm sorry," he said. "I really don't want to do this and I hope this is the only time I will ever have to do this to your beautiful chest. Put on your dressing gown first." Then he started tying and binding my breast. After ten minutes, he said, "Okay, get up and walk around and tell me you can still breathe."

I did, "Do they feel like they will stay in place?"

"Yes Edward. They're tight, yes."

"Bella, but are you in pain?"

"No, I will be fine." Yes they were very tight but I didn't tell him. Then I got the rest of my layers on. Actually, he took care of my cuffs with a needle and thread himself. What about my daggers?"

"They will all be put on the saddle for you today because I do not want your arm ones interfering or hurting you while you ride." He then put the two on my legs in place and the other four will be attached to the saddle. My sword was also attached to the saddle. Finally, he sat me down and braided my hair down my back knotting in off. "Okay, come here."

I stood up and you pulled me into a tight hug. Edward brought his hand up to my chin and lifted it up to his. He slowly lowered his lips to mine and we started kissing. We quickly opened the kiss and explored one another's mouths. He then slowly ended the kiss, nibbling on my lower lip, "You are beautiful and incredibly sexy and I want you to be around for long time. You will do exactly as I tell you today, do you understand?"

"Yes, I will your highness."

"Don't start with me today. This is about keeping the monarchy alive and I need you for that."

"I know and I planned on listening to you anyway Edward." So he turned me around and helped me with my jacket and buttoning me up. "Let's go, my queen."

There was a knock at our door, "Your highnesses, everything is ready." We were escorted out to a very large group of horses waiting. Edward led me to the carriage, my family and the guard for the carriage.

"Mummie, is that really you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, Rosalie, it is," and I snuggled her cheek like I always did. "Are you guys scared at all?"

"A little."

"Well, don't worry. We're all going to back of the castle tonight. If it gets too dark then lean on grandma and grandpa. Okay now give me kisses so that we can get you loaded up and be on our way." Both launched arms around me and I heard, "I love you's and be carefuls." Then the guards lifted them in and my parents hugged me next.

"Be careful, daughter and Edward take care of her."

"I will, Mrs. Swan."

"I love you mom and dad. Hopefully soon, this will all be over."

"I hope so too." The guard help my mother into the carriage follow by my father. I looked to the guard, "Please take care of them." Next, I looked at the drivers an asked, "Take care of my family, please."

The guard took my hand and kissed it and said, "We will take care of them, your royal highness."

"Thank you, men. Now, let's go."

Edward took me into the middle of the crowd of horses and looked at me and said, "Leg up, my lady." I placed my knee into his hand and he lifted me up into the saddle."

"Jacob, I need Bella's additional daggers and sword." They were then attached to the saddle. "Are you ready and comfortable?" Edward asked.

"Yes, let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The rest of the guards finished mounting up. The guards encircled us. Edward and myself were truly hidden in the middle of thirty plus horses. Our group was on the road making a lot of noise and stirring up a lot of dust. After two hours, we made a quick stop to stretch our legs and drink. I didn't get down but Edward brought me water and a bite of bread and cheese. We continued our journey. After three hours, we stopped for lunch. I had some meat, cheese, fruit and water. Edward, my Father, Jacob, and Scott all stood guard with their backs to us while my mother, myself, and Rosalie used the woods for a bathroom. My legs were getting red and they were tired from holding the saddle for five hours. Once my family was back in the carriage, Edward said, "You didn't eat very much, are you okay?"

"Yes, this is just a lot of riding."

"Do you want to ride with me?"

"No that will just slow us down."

"Are you ready to go back in the saddle?"

"Yes," and I was back on it.

Three hours later, we took another break. I again did not get down. "Bella, drink water," but that was all I wanted.

Edward came up next to me and put his hand on mine, "Are you okay, beautiful?"

I just said, "As good as can be expected, how much longer?"

"Two or three hours. Though we should be back on the roads in about an hour."

"Good, I'm getting very tired."

He leaned over and said, "Once we get home, I promise, wherever we sleep tonight, I will let you sleep and I will protect you from the rebels." Edward was right once we hit the roads, we all agreed to go into a full gallop to get back to the castle. My legs were in so much pain and my ribs and back hurt from being bound. I just kept talking to my horse telling him to get me home and follow the horse in front of us. I squeezed my legs as much as I could but I really couldn't feel them much anymore. When we got to the castle entrance in a fury, the staff came out to greet us and welcome us all home. Edward was told congratulations you brought them all home safely.

"Everyone, yes we are happy to be home. But I need you to excuse us, there may still be some trouble and I need to take care of our queen and her family. We will explain more tomorrow. Today has been a really long day. There is a danger to the castle; so there will be guards around here constantly. Please be understanding and respectful of them."

He accepted the thanks; he got my family from the carriage and sent them and a group of guards with them to get them settled in one tower. He sent another group of guards to cover the other three towers. He returned to me, Jacob and Scott. "Bella, you can come down now. Jacob get her daggers and swords."

"Sir, she hasn't moved since the horses came to a stop."

"Jacob, you mean not one muscle."

"No, she hasn't even looked down at us or spoken to us."

"Where's my horse?"

And he got onto his horse to get to my height. "Bella, we made it to the castle. Would you like to go inside and get comfortable?"

I nodded.

"Bella, can you move at all?"

All I did was nod again. He ordered some of the staff to have someone draw me a bath in our sitting room by the fire and also call for the doctor. "Jacob and Scott get the horse and reins and hold him in place. Her muscles have all locked from riding the horse all day. Send two guards to hold my horse as well. My hunch is she will scream when we get her down. Jacob, get my daggers and sword from the saddle."

"Sir, can I suggest we use a box and not your horse to get her down with. And get as many of the horses away as possible. Her screams may spook the horses and that would be even worse."

"Fine but I want a box or crate here in five minutes."

"No problem," and one was taken off the back a carriage. Edward got off his horse and many guards led the rest of the horses several hundred feet away. A box was sat next to my horse. Jacob and Scott again held my horse.

Edward, climbed on the crate. "Are you ready?" I nodded. "Bella, I know you're going to want to scream because of all your muscles have locked. But please try very hard not to. Jacob please remove the dagger from her leg on that side," and Edward removed the one on his side and handed it to Scott. "Ready, men."

"Yes."

He put one hand under my leg on his side of the saddle, went over the saddle and got ahold of my other thigh as he lifted me his other hand was at my lower back. "Go ahead men and lead the horse away. They did. "Jacob, thank you make sure you get guards on duty in the barn as well. Please show me a schedule tomorrow for rotation. I want four guards in my quarters as well. Please bring me as Bella's daggers immediately. Once you get the guards at the barn taken care of then get yourself some rest. I want to meet at 7:00 AM tomorrow."

"Yes, your highness."

Once inside, several the butlers offered to carry Bella for me. "No thank you."

He went straight to his old quarters into his old sitting room. The maid and butler were getting the tub ready. "I need a glass of wine for her." He sat down in his old chair.

When the maid brought back the wine, she said, "Your Majesty, we can take care of Queen Bella."

"No," he barked. "I will take care of her for now. Just get back to work on the bath and be sure the doctor is brought straight to here. I will also need Queen Bella and my dressing gowns and robes."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Edward's voice then changed and he was whispering, "I know you are in extreme pain Bella, but please sip from this and maybe it will start to help." He held it to my lips and I took slow sips of it. I did keep drinking it very slowly until it was gone. "Bella, you still haven't spoken. Please tell me how you feel?"

As I slowly adjusted my body, I leaned in and cuddled into his chest. "Edward, I said as I moaned from that movement. "Everything hurts."

"I am so sorry, My Love. It will be okay," and he gently kissed my lips. "I'll make you all better. I promised to protect you. We're going to have two guards in our bedroom and two outside of the sitting room doors. We will sleep in here somehow. I realize how much pain you are in; but I cannot handle sleeping in that bed with you knowing that my brother shared it with you as well."

"It's okay," and I kissed him. "I understand, too."

"Now, are you ready for a second glass of wine?"

"Yes."

The doctor came in and said "Just a minute for the wine, let me examine you, my Queen."

"King Edward, please bring her to the couch." As the doctor examined me, I screamed from all the pain. "Your majesties, Bella needs to move around after a good night's sleep that she's going to be very sore. She shouldn't sit or stand in one place for more than one hour at a time once she gets up tomorrow. King Edward, would you like help getting her into her dressing gown before we give her medicine?"

"No," he said. "Please leave the medicine; I am assuming a warm bath will help tonight as well."

"Yes."

"Okay," so the doctor left a powder to mix in with half a glass of wine. "I will check on you in the morning your majesty and welcome home both of you."

"Thank you and good night."

Jacob came in with all our daggers and swords and the maid. "Thank you, Jacob. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay, sir, but I will be one of the two guards in the bedroom. I will see you at 7:00 AM sir."

"Edward, please help me get to the tub and it looks so comforting."

Our robes, towels and dressing gowns were left with us. He slowly undid my jacket. He laid me down on the couch and helped me get my pants off and my boots went with them. Next another layer came off. Then he started undoing my bindings. When he was halfway through, I let out a very large breathe, a sigh of relief. "Beautiful, I did make them too tight."

I said, "Maybe, but did I look like a girl on the horse."

"Not really unless you were next to you. But the guards were amazed, there queen was a trooper through the whole trip." He released the rest of the bindings and then he said, "Your dressing gown is next." He held onto me and unbuttoned my gown. It slipped down to my feet. As Edward went to pick me up to carry me to the tub, we both fell back down onto the couch. "Bella, I am so sorry; I hurt you so badly."

"What did you trip on?" I asked

"Nothing, look at your legs."

"Oh my god," I gasped no wonder I couldn't feel anything by the end of the day. He turned and threw a blanket on me and yelled for Jacob at the same time.

"Yes sir."

"Go stop the doctor and bring him back." Within ten minutes, Jacob was back with the doctor. Jacob went back to his guard post and then Edward showed the doctor the insides of my legs.

"Bella, you still need the bath. But everything is going to hurt your raw and blistered legs. Here is salve to rub on them before the bath and after. You'll probably need another two glasses of wine tonight to fight off the pain. Edward, be careful with her, her wine and pain medicine and the tub."

"Thank you, doctor for coming back."

"This is my job, your majesty."

Edward helped me drink the second glass of wine. Then Edward carried me and sat me in the tub. I screamed bloody murder.

"I am sorry," I heard through sobs. "I did this to you."

"Edward, we both did this to save the monarchy. I will be okay in a little while."

"I know but."

"SHHHH. No butts," and I rolled my head and kissed his lips. Then I lay my head down on the back of the tub and rested my eyes and the rest of me. Twenty minutes later, before Edward got me out of the tub, he gave me the other medicine and part of the wine. He got me out gently, towel dried me and very gently towel dried my legs. He helped me into my dressing gown and my robe. He applied the salve to my legs as gently as he dried me. He gave me the rest of my wine to finish and he went and changed. When he returned he took the cushions off of the couch laid me down and then took cushions from another couch. Once they were in place, Edward laid me down and pulled me into his chest. "Good night my love, sleep peacefully." I think I was asleep before he ever started humming my song.

The next morning I awoke to sunlight and strong arms holding me very tightly. "Edward?"

"Yes, of course."

"I don't feel very good this morning; my head hurts."

"Thirteen hours on a horse, three glasses of wine last night, and pain medicine no wonder. Do you want to try and move yet?"

"No, I like laying in your arms." He tickled me and I moved some.

"How was that?"

"Mean." I slowly stretched; I feel so sore and stiff all over.

"Unfortunately, you know, we're going to have to move you around today. We need to meet with all the staff and get things taken care of. But we're starting with the guards in one hour in the main dining hall. Please try and get ready by then; we will get you to your dressing room. I want three daggers on you during the day. The one up your sleeves needs to be the dagger that can go through armor." I slowly got up and moaned a lot but Edward was right there supporting me. Once I was completely upright Edward asked, "Better?"

"Yes, though my head is throbbing thanks to three glasses of wine. Let's get dressed and get breakfast in you and hopefully you'll start to feel better."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Fine," I said. Edward ushered me to my dressing room. Our maid and butler followed us to assist in getting ready for the day.

Edward turned to the Peter and Charlotte and said, "Please Peter and Charlotte, it is nothing against you or your work. I promise you'll find out later today; but for a while Queen Bella and myself will take care of ourselves when it comes to dressing. Please pardon us."

"Thank you, your highnesses."

He sat me down and helped me lay down on my chaise. "I'm going to apply the salve to your legs. I am so sorry about this." He did and I screamed some more. Then he wrapped my thighs in thin gauze to protect my thighs from rubbing together and popping the blisters under my gown. We then picked out one of my simpler dresses. When my dressing gown and robe fell to the floor, we both gasped as we looked in the mirror. My chest was very badly bruised when Edward examine all way around I was black and blue all the way around from having my breasts bound.

"I am so sorry, your highness," Edward said through tears.

"Edward, you did all this to protect me and so far I am safe and sound except for a lot of bruising and very stiff muscles. Keep me alive and this will all heal," as I gestured at my body.

He then leaned down captured my lips, "I love you, Bella and I do not deserve you." Edward helped me get dressed. Once my boots were on, he secured both my daggers to my legs. Before we finished buttoning up my gown, we secured my one dagger to my arm. He helped me with my hair and then we went to his dressing closet for his clothes. He went into the back corner and came out with an outfit that I'd never seen. "Edward, James never wore that."

"My brother was arrogant and refused to wear any of my clothing. They have all been in the back of the wardrobe the whole time." Edward quickly dressed and slid two daggers into each of his boots. As I stood up to leave, I asked, "Can you tell that I have one in my dress sleeve?"

"No, I can't but you will have to be careful while you are sitting that you do not run into anything because that will give it away. Now may I kiss you, good morning Bella."

"Yes, please do," and he did but he held me very gently around my waist. "Let's go. No running away from my guards. You will always have two and I will, as well."

"I won't; but do you really think I could if I wanted to. Can I see my family?"

"Very funny. No not until this is over. I am trying to have as little contact with them as possible in case someone is already watching us."

"Fine."

We got to the grand dining room and we sat at the head of the table. Jacob came in and shared the schedule with us regarding all the guards. Tonight we are going to move into the sleeping quarters which neither of us liked the idea of. We were going to keep one guard behind the door one guard in each of the dressing rooms. One of my contributions was that all the guards had bird call whistles to alert others when anything was seen. Edward and I agreed the rebels would show up tonight or tomorrow night depending on how fast they got everyone together. We were leaving the meeting to barricade the two entrances into the castle from the underground tunnels; then meeting with the castle staff. "Edward, we're just going to lay in our bed at night waiting for them to get to us."

"Yes, but with guards all around us."

"What if they get passed the outside guards?"

"We're also keeping three guards in the sitting room as backup; so only one wave gets to us."

"I have an idea," I said.

"What is it?"

"Two guards lay in our bed one can use a wig for me and every night we lay sand at the door to the entrance. All our guards know to go over it; but the rebels won't. The sand will be one more added level of security for us. You and I sleep in my wardrobe closet and we can act is back up to the guards."

I then looked from Jacob to Scott and finally got to Edward. "I like it," they all said. "But the only ones that will know about the sand are those from inside the room. These are the guards that have proven themselves one hundred percent loyal to you and I. Jacob and Scott pass the word minus the sand and then get some rest. I need five guards to help us get furniture moved over these entrances from the tunnels. The furniture was quickly taken care of within the hour blocking the underground entrances. Edward got me alone for five minutes and asked, "How are you?"

"Sore and my ribs feel like they were on the losing end of the battle. I have to take smaller than normal breaths. But I am moving and my head is ten times better than this morning. Of course, the constant danger helped wipe away the alcohol pain."

"Good, let's go explain to our staff about the rebels. One and a half hours later, we had told them what we could including we were expecting no heroes. The guards were everywhere to protect all of us. Loyalty to Edward and I would be rewarded. Edward reinforced that as he did with the guards. We had a late lunch and the doctor came in to check on me. "Bella, your legs must be painful. Numerous blisters have popped."

Doctor, as long as I'm alive and I have Edward protecting me; I will be fine. This will all heal."

"You're a truly amazing Queen after everything you've been through."

"I am managing." They applied more salve and rewrapped my thighs in gauze.

As the doctor left, he said, "Keep moving my queen and it will get better. Every morning will get better; but will still start out hard."

Then Edward and I went into my dressing closet. "How are we going to sleep in here?" he asked.

"On the floor. There are plenty of clothes we can pile up for us to lay down on."

"You are a marvel. I never knew a queen to sleep on the floor."

**A/N Hi my loyal readers and fans. Would you drop me a quick note and tell me what you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Well, I'm sure; my king will make it up to me when the eminent danger is over." He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up to his lips and said he would and captured them with the same passion we had shared two nights ago. We threw clothes on the floor, stored our daggers and swords by the door.

"You know tonight; you'll start sleeping in what you call your traveling dresses. You will not be fighting in your dressing gown or robe."

"I agree."

Later that day the bird signal went off from the barn that they could see the rebels on the outskirts of town leading to the castle. After a long day of waiting and contemplating that the plan we had was still our best option, we cuddled up uneasy on the floor. I used Edward's chest as a pillow and I had a very protective arm around me. We cut jumping at any sound. The next day around 2:00 pm more rebels were seen. That night we were sure it would happen but again it didn't. At 5:00 am, Edward was muttering to himself, why didn't they attack?

I said, "Tom. Tom wanted to be here. When Caius came in with the first set of rebels and when the second group came in with no Tom. Caius was under direct orders to go find him at the hideout. That is a day trip out and back."

Edward said, "It will be tonight because he's been tied up so long, he won't wait to attack." We spoke this information only with our contingent of 13 guards for the following night to be prepared. During the day, Edward had me practicing with my daggers and sword; he wasn't taking any chances. We had a quiet dinner in our sitting room that night. We slowly moved to my dressing room where the clothes we had been sleeping on were still laying on the ground. We layed down together; he slowly undressed me. Once I was laying there in my dressing gown, he captured my lips and our tongues played a very slow dance together. Then he moved down to my legs. As he kissed his way up my legs, he pushed my gown up towards my waist. When he reached the part of my legs wrapped in gauze, he slowly unwrapped them, reapplied the salve and then rewrapped them. "You didn't scream, tonight."

"No, they are slowly getting better. I am really thankful that the rebels had to wait one more day because my muscles are almost back to normal and I don't feel a hindrance anymore. I feel like I can pull my wait in a sword fight now."

"Bella, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for doing that to you but you are to remember to wait for my cue for you to join the battle. If I can keep you out of it I want to; I want to keep safe at all costs."

"Edward, you couldn't have known that my riding a horse would have done that."

"I knew you had never spent thirteen hours on a horse."

"Your highness, I never would have told you how much pain I was in because I knew you and I's safety depended on my riding as well as my family and our children."

When I said that Edward tackled me and started kissing me; but once he moved onto my chest I started gasping.

"What Bella?" Then he realized he was laying on my heavily bruised chest. "I'm sorry I got carried away. You've never said 'our children' until now. I love you Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. Promise me if something happens to me tonight; you'll raise the children like your own and raise them for me. Of course, I will. But I'll tell you this. You and I will survive this; we will raise Rosalie, Emmett and our other children together."

"Our other children."

"Yes, Beautiful. When I went to sleep that first night, I dreamt of you holding our children in our room in our bed. I can't wait to make those children with you even if all we do in the beginning is just practice. Now let's get you dressed and armed. I want you to try to get some rest while we lay here waiting." We did; I again laid on his chest and Edward hummed to me. The door between the dressing room and the bedroom was left open a crack. I must have fallen asleep for awhile and then Edward nudged me awake; but his hand was over my mouth. "SSHHHH," he whispered. He helped me up and we went to the crack of the door very quietly. As we got there, I heard the sand footsteps and quietly as my eyes adjusted to the low light, I saw four shadows come into the room. The first two got close to the bed; and as they took aim with the swords at what they thought was us, our guards attacked. Edward and I agreed he would go out and fight as well and I would stay hidden as long as possible. He slowly crept out the door with his swords as well as the guard from behind the main door started to approach the two back guards. Soon I was able to see four sword fights going on; but suddenly from the corner of my eye, I saw and heard more men come into the room. I grabbed my two daggers from the door jamb. I took aim and threw them at the necks of two guards remembering what Edward taught me. They dropped immediately to the ground, but two more shadows started coming in. I pulled my sword close to me plus I still had four daggers on my sleeves literally. I pulled my dagger waiting to take aim; but a shadow started to block my view of the door. They had six to our four. If I came out, I could help to even out the odds; but Edward hadn't called for me.

Then I heard Tom's voice, I was right; they had gone back for him. "Edward, where is Bella? I know she's here and close by. You wouldn't let her be far from you. She is no ordinary queen, is she? She just took out two of my guards with two daggers in the dark. Edward, you'd better be careful; she might decide to hurt you to. Maybe if we kill you, I will take her in as my queen. But I'm sure, I will have to keep her tied up while I bang her every night for fear what she would try to do to me since I am sure she will not love me and bend to my needs."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I thought to myself that son of a bitch I'm going to kill him. But I couldn't see him anymore; I took aim with another dagger at one battle that was two on one. Thank god, we had thought to put our guards in the dark colors but the emblem was in a very light blue. I was able to differentiate our men from the rebels. My third dagger hit its target right in his neck and he fell to the ground. But then my door finished slowly swinging open; as it did, I pulled my sword out front center.

I heard, "Hello, your royal highness. Should I bow?"

"Hello, you son of bitch. And only if you're going to surrender."

Then there was a pause as the pause started to come to an end; I heard the sound we all wanted to hear the bird call that meant no one else would be getting into our suite. Now it is five on five. I like those odds. Todd's sword and mine quickly clashed and our duel began. He smiled at me and said, "My Queen by your looks, you don't like my plans of what I am going to do with you."

"Not particularly bastard and traitor." I heard another guard fall; but I wasn't sure who it was because my back was now to them.

"Who realized that I was coming and that was why the attack was delayed?"

"I did, when the rebels didn't attack last night. Now your downfall will be that you were too eager to get to us and attacked as soon as you could."

"We'll see about that." We had been dancing our way slowly around the room with our sword fight as well as the other guards. I realized; I was getting close to the sitting room door and needed to be careful of the sand. But not soon enough, I hit the stand my one foot slid. It started to slide out from under me; I let go of my sword so that I could catch my balance. Then Tom's hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his body. He dropped his sword and grabbed his dagger. "Edward, I have your beautiful bride. Drop your sword or I will not be responsible for what I do next."

"Tom, if you kill her, please kill me as well because I do not want to live without her."

"I can handle that request, Edward."

"You promised, your majesty," I said.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry I can't live without you."

"Fine," then I guess we will both have to still fight for our lives. I turned to lean to throw up; Tom pulled me back up close to his dagger.

"I don't think so bitch; I know that trick, I am the one that told Edward to watch out for it."

"Fine, what about this one?" and then I lifted my arms up to the dagger as he got it very close to my neck. I wrapped my hands around the blade.

"Let go," he said. "I can still hurt you. You stupid bitch, you are going to cut up your hands."

"We'll see."

I then pulled my knee up and brought my heel straight down on his foot. He said, "Damn it," and loosened his grip just enough. I pushed out of his hold using my hands on the blade and pushed the dagger away from him. I pulled my hands away from the dagger. I quickly grabbed my armor dagger and pivoted right back at him with a second dagger out as well. While he held me against his chest, I realized he had armor on. I quickly remembered what Edward had taught me; I stepped back a few steps away hoping our men were behind me trying to stay out of Tom's reach.

I heard a whisper, "Get him for both of us."

I smiled knowing my back was protected. I took aim at Tom with the first and said, "This is from the rightful King."

I went up right under the bottom of the armor, he screamed as I pulled the dagger back out adding a twist as Edward suggested. Tom was hollering and then I took my other dagger and aimed at what would be his heart and took three steps forward and slammed my hand and dagger into the center of the armor. This time I said, "This is from his Queen." I felt the armor yield and I hit flesh and Tom dropped in pain screaming and then he was silent. As I did that, I grabbed the sword on the ground by my feet and my last dagger to defend myself with if need be as I came up. I heard Caius's voice threaten one of my guards. The next thing I heard was the slash and Edward's sword spun around and Caius immediately dropped to the ground.

Edward said, "Would the rest of you like to drop your swords so that we will spare your lives?" Then with me and Edward in the middle our three guards forming an arch in front of us, they all dropped their swords. Our guards then tied them all up. Once they were all secure, Edward turned to me and said, "Bella, you took out four of the rebel guards."

"Edward, I also killed four men," and at that point the sword and dagger fell out of my hands and I wrapped my arms around him. He held me tightly while I cried. Then slowly he reached around behind his neck and pulled my hands back to his face.

"Oh my god, Bella, your hands are bleeding. Jacob, get some more light in here." Then the sitting room door opened further and we all got an edge and pulled our swords again. I was pushed backwards to be protected and tripped over one of the rebels. "Oh my god," I screamed and finally passed out.

As the door finished opening, the guard stepped over the sand like our men had been trained. Everyone relaxed and Scott said, "Is everything under control in here?"

"Yes, how about the rest the castle?"

"I believe so your majesty a few may have scattered. We captured thirty-five men tonight; five are hurt. And in here?"

"Six are dead and two are captured. Scott, can you in and few men go get the doctor? Hurry, Bella, will probably need stitches; she is bleeding." Edward turned to look at me and he said, "Bella, come on are you okay?" and he got down close to me.

"Your Majesty," Jacob said. "I think everything she has seen tonight finally took over on her. When she fell, she came face to face with one of the dead men and she fainted on us."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"I am taking her up to my father's old room; she has seen enough in this room tonight. Jacob, I want to maintain a smaller quantity of twenty-four hour guards. I want two in the king's sitting room tonight. Please send these two rebels to the dungeons with the others. I want two of you to go to the king's suite with us." He turned and quickly picked me up and we were on our way down a hall and up a flight of stairs to the King's quarters. "Bella, I love you. It's okay we are safe now; you can wake up for me whenever you would like." He wrapped my hands in one of his father's old undershirts. He sat on his mother's chaise, pulled me in close and cleaned off my face very gently. He moved my hands up over my heart. I started coming back around; but then the events of the evening all came rushing back to me. Edward held me as much as possible trying to control my crying and sobs. He whispered as he protected and rocked me, "We did what we had to do."

"I know, but?" I sobbed.

"We're alive and that is what I promised; this was our greatest concern. Can I see your hands?" Edward slowly opened the wraps on my hands and now he could see them. Some of the blood had been absorbed and cleaned away. Both your palms have cuts and slices and some of your fingers have cuts as well. I'm sure your palms will need stitches. But he wrapped them back up and put them over my head so we could try and get more of the bleeding under control. "I love you so much and no one could be more proud of the Queen of France than I am. Do they hurt?"

"Some, but the adrenaline and emotions are still running wild," and he leaned down and kissed me. We were in the middle of the kiss when we heard, "Ahum, I hear the queen needs my assistance again."

"Yes, her hands are cut up pretty badly from the dagger that she protected herself from." An hour later, my hands were stitched and wrapped up. "Keep them clean for at least two weeks and you'll be fine."

"Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"After you take care of my legs, help me get into a dressing gown and a couple glasses of wine; then I'll be ready for bed. Plus Edward we get a real bed tonight." While he was helping me change, I asked, "Does this mean my family can be released from the tower later today?"

"Bella, if you don't mind, I will let you see them later today; but let them stay up there one more night please. Just to be safe."

"Our daggers are coming to bed with us for a while still!" I heard a knock at our door. I jumped. "It's okay. I'll be right back," Edward said as he gently ran his hand over my face.

At the door, I heard, "Yes." Then I heard, "Okay and thank you, Max." As Edward came back to me, he said, "Our two guards are in the sitting room." He finished undressing me except for my underwear and my gauze wrapped on my legs. Then he scooped me up and carried me to bed. When he laid me down, he slowly came up along the side of me and kissed my ear and said, "I have a good surprise for you."

"What's that?"

"I am so going to enjoy putting my seed into you by the end of the week. Bella, your monthly started."

I was so excited. I sat up very quickly and hugged Edward. "I love you and cannot wait to have you seed inside of me and hopefully have your child within a year."

"You realize twins run in my family and I might get you pregnant with twins."

"Really, they do." I said with a smile.

"Yes, you are just fortunate so far that my brother didn't get that lucky with you yet. Now lay down, so I can take care of your legs and then we will take care of your womanhood next."

"Edward, you are kidding me, aren't you?"

"No, my beauty, I want to be involved with every part of you. I have since the day I plowed into you. If you've never had a lover until me, how do you know exactly what I need?"

"Simple Beautiful, it makes you smile and happy, so that must be the right way to do it or even better I see how excited you get."

"Now lay still," and the gauze went away on my legs. Edward reapplied the salve and he whispered, "Tomorrow, I may just have to make you lay in your room for a few hours naked so that your legs get some fresh air. They need the sunlight to help you heal better and plus I want to see how they're doing with some good light on them. I think they're looking a lot better."

What's the real reason you want me to lay in here naked? For you to enjoy the view."

"Well, I will enjoy the view even more when you're not black and blue, your legs are perfect again and there is the start of the mound developing right here," and he ran his hands over my belly.

"Edward, come here," and he did; but again at the side of my body and the kiss we shared was amazing and deep. When he broke away this time, "Stop that," he said.

"No, I love you. You are so gentle and care about my needs." He then wrapped my legs back up. He stripped my undergarments off, got the water jug, gently cleaned my womanhood and then helped me partially protect myself from the bleeding. He helped me put on my dressing gown and robe. He lifted me up pulled back the covers and laid me in our new bed. Edward went and put on his dressing gown and robe. He pulled me close to himself and offered me a glass of wine to help me fall asleep.

I said, "Yes please." I went to hold it myself and said, "Ouch," but Edward caught it before I dropped it.

"I guess, your hands finally hurt and they are a bit bulky."

"Yes," so he slowly brought the glass up to my lips and I drank it all. Then we snuggled back down together.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

We both had a dagger under our pillows and two more on our night stands. "Edward, can I ask a very big favor for later today?"

"Anything , my love."

"Please wait for me to wake up before you leave me alone. I'm not ready to be left alone yet. If it gets too late, you can wake me up."

He kissed my cheek and said, "Go ahead and close your eyes. I promise I will be here when you get up later today. Now please, Bella, close your eyes; you need asleep." I tried and then I heard the humming of my favorite song to me. Three hours later, I was screaming, "Let me go, let me go," and I grabbed my dagger from under the pillow; but because of my gauzed up hands, I couldn't hold my dagger and it fell. Edward woke up instantaneously to my screaming and pulled me back in and kissed me to wake me up. "Bella, it was a nightmare. Please wake up."

I finally woke up, "Oh my god, I just tried to kill you because of my nightmare." I got out of a bed and walked away from Edward.

He was right behind me and pulled me in into him by my waist. "Stop, Bella. It's okay; we won't sleep with daggers under our pillows anymore. Bella, it is okay. Stop crying; you went through a terrible experience last night I would expect you to have nightmares. You have never experienced such an ordeal first hand. We killed several men tonight which is not pleasant. But it was for the greater good. Come on I will show you why?" First he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to one of our mirrors and said, "You and I are still here. Pull your robe tight we are going for a walk through the castle." Our guards got up and came with us. Edward easily just carried me up the stairs of the tower my family had been in. "This is the other reason." Emmett and Rosalie came running up to us. But Edward stopped them and said, "Please just lean in and give your mummie a kiss on the cheek. She's some injuries that need time to heal before you can hug her." After I had received many kisses, we sat and visited for a while. Edward finally said, "We need to leave you all here until tomorrow just as a precaution. How would you feel about returning to your rooms then?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I would like it if you would stay here with Bella and I for at least six months and then you can think about moving back to Paris if you would like too though you don't have too. You're welcome here as long as you would like."

"Thank you, your highness. Of course, we will stay."

"Now if you all will excuse me, I think the queen needs a nap." Emmett laughed it that.

Edward carried me back down the stairs and as we were getting close to our bedroom, "Please don't make me take a nap, I'm afraid to close my eyes. Let us do some work around the castle after we get dressed. Hopefully, I will be exhausted and I can sleep tonight."

"Okay, but if you fall sleep over a bowl of soup," he leaned over and whispered, "You owe me two hours of nakedness on our bed during broad daylight."

"Why two?" I whispered back.

"Because I'm serious about helping you heal faster, so I'm going to make you do one hour anyway. Let's get you dressed and see what shape this castle has gotten into since you've been gone."

"My king would like to see all of the castle and how it has been taken care of since you have been gone for the last five years."

"Only with you on my arm, your majesty." Back into our suite and into our own dressing rooms we went. Edward came and found me on my stool in my dressing room. "Would you like some help your majesty?"

"Yes, please Edward." He took me into his arms and helped me stand up. He slowly unbuttoned my night gown then helped with my layers. We added my fuller dress layer, my corset though it wasn't very tight to give my ribs the rest they needed, and finally we put on one of my mother's beautiful designed gowns, the one I'd worn the first night I met him.

"Oh my god," he said. As he got my dress settled over me, "I didn't think you could get any more amazing in this dress than you did the first night. But your breasts fill out the dress even more than it did the first night."

" The corset helps with that to my king." Together, we explored our castle. We had lunch and no I didn't fall sleep in my lunch. We then went back to our suite. We were going to tour the rest the castle after our nap. Our maid and butler were still kept away. Edward moved my chaise from the fireplace to a set of the windows. He helped me completely undress; we laid a towel around my womanhood for protection and my husband had me sitting in the sun naked. He pulled a chair up by me and read me poetry like while I'd been his prisoner. When he finished one of the poems, I asked, "You know, I am still your prisoner right."

"Why?"

"I'm your prisoner of love now."

"Bella, I've been your prisoner of love since that night in the garden."

"James may have been able to impersonate you on a physical level but he cannot hold a candle to how you affect me, my heart, and my emotions. James was always calm and easygoing with me. He enjoyed teaching me to ride and use daggers. Making love was easy and enjoyable. But with you there is a passion that wasn't there before. You make me want to be constantly with you. Poetry, talking and my opinion counts."

"You're more brilliant than I even am. You'll always be a part of the guards and planning. You took out four of the eight guards that attacked us. Our men were happy to have you on our side. Bella, shhhh, I understand about my brother."

"Edward, just a minute let me finish."

"Go ahead."

"I was happy with James and I did love him. What we had I would have had for the rest of my life and never questioned it? But then I met Anthony and we became soul mates. We could talk about anything and after one kiss me, it reminded me of the jolt that I was missing but I didn't know that it existed for real until Edward reappeared. And yes it's also comfortable to be with you and even more exciting when you kiss me. I feel the electricity that went through me and that is what I want for the rest of my life. I love you Edward," and as I looked up at him; I saw tears in his eyes. I sat up to get close to him and kissed the tears away. He slid in next to me on my chaise and we started kissing and touching. "Edward," I said when his shirt kept getting in my way. "This is much too unfair."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"I know darling, but tonight, maybe, we can make it a little more even."

"But how?"

"You will just have to wait and see. How about we get you dressed for now?"

I got dressed with his help and then we continued exploring the rest the castle. In the chapel, he whispered, "At the end of the week, when we can get gloves on your hands and you can hold things again, we will do the recoronation under the pretense that I don't remember the first because of the amnesia."

"Do I have to wear black like they did that day?"

"No, you may wear whatever you want."

We ate the dining room that night. I looked up and said, "Why don't we have a ball in a month to celebrate and reward our guards for their hard work and dedication to us? You can give out to rewards that night."

"Perfect and I can see how well you plan events."

"I like that idea."

"I would like your mother to design a gown for you for that event and have her redo all the draperies and spreads in our bedroom suite to something we would both like."

"Thank you, Edward."

"You understand why we didn't move into them after your father's death."

"Oh, I do completely."

"I couldn't have done it either."

"But now we don't have much choice."

"No, we don't."

"Once it has been all cleaned up and our room is done, we will have your mother work on that room."

"Actually, I do not want anything to do with that bedroom and the dressing rooms at all ever again. I can't fathom having guests stay there either. So maybe we can turn that into storage and turn storage into other guest suites."

"I understand and if that is what you want to do then we well. Now, how about a walk in the garden?"

"Of course, Edward." Edward led the way and the next thing I knew we were back in the corner we had first danced in. I looked up at him and asked, "Where's the music?"

"Bella ask and you shall receive."

"Music please, violinist," and his waltz started to play.

As we went to take each other's hands, I looked at him and said, "My hands."

"Problem solved," and he pulled me in close around my waist and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and didn't put them together.

"Thank you, my lord."

"You are so welcome, my queen." After the first dance, the music switched to my favorite song and we continued dancing together and then we started kissing. As the song ended, Edward said, "Thank you," to the violinist.

"You're welcome, your majesties." we heard back.

He led me back to our room. Our guards stayed in our sitting room and we entered our suite. I was handed a glass of red wine; I was able to barely grasp it and grip it without dropping it. Then he helped me undress and dress into my dressing gown and robe. I went with him into his room and I watched him get ready for bed as well. Then he carried me to our bed. We layed down. He pushed up my gown and undid my gauze and just reapplied salve then didn't rewrap them. Then he cleaned my womanhood and helped me protect myself."

"My mother once told me that men leave their wives alone because they do not want to deal with this part of a woman."

"Well, that would change if they had to watch their brother take what they love so badly."

"I'm always going to be around you. Our love will transcend everything else. Our maid in butler will just get sick and annoyed with us. Now are you ready to go to bed?"

"Edward, I am scared to close my eyes."

"I promise it will be okay. Go climb into bed and I'll be right there." So I did and then Edward climbed in sat against the headboard after moving his dagger to his night stand. He laid a pillow on his lap and pulled me in. As I laid in his lap, he draped an arm over me.

I then said, "I have a better idea," I moved and lay my head on his shoulder, he then put his arm around my shoulder to protect me. Edward hummed my waltz to me so I fell asleep slowly and slept peacefully all night. We woke up like two human pretzels. "Thank you Edward that was the best night of sleep I have had in a long time."

"You're Welcome," Edward said as he untangled us.

"Edward, after breakfast, can we please let my family out of their tower?"

"By all means, and we can have a celebration lunch together."

"Thank you, so much Edward."

My family was released that day from their tower. The children returned to their nannies and me plus they each had a guard with them as well. The staff had accepted the excess guards around particularly knowing we had thirty-five prisoners downstairs in the prison in the basement. My parents each had their own guard. My mom was hard at work on my new wine dress for the guards' ball. I gave her free rein for the ball except that it just had to be the same color as the first one I met Edward in and similar yet different. I could finally hold things with both hands again, my legs had just a couple spots left to heal and my bruised ribs were only sore if things were too tight on me and the bruising on my breast was down to a yellow color. Thursday night, I had just finished tucking Rosalie in and reading her two stories. I returned to our suite; Edward was waiting for me next to a tub filled with water and bubbles. "You mean you actually let our maid and butler in here."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Sorry for the delay. Vacation with no computer access; it was so much fun and relaxing. So here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 29

"Yes, I did and now they're gone because I'm going to undress you. Help you get a bath and then I'm going to make love to you in plant my seed in you for the first time."

I looked up at him and smiled and said, "You are Edward?"

"Yes," he said. He walked up to me wrapped his arms around me and started unbuttoning my dress and very gently captured my lips. "You taste amazing, my bride."

My hands when up between us and I started unbuttoning his shirt. My gown slid off of me and I pushed his shirt off of him and he stood there in front of me bare chested. I kissed my way down his face and covered his very smooth chest in kisses. Edward lifted me back up to his lips, "I miss them up here; though I love what you are doing to me." He undid my corset and that fell away next. I was knocked backwards onto our bed where he removed my shoes and stockings. Edward pulled me back into his arms and started undoing my last layer of ruffles and undergarments. He lifted me up probably 3 feet off the ground and the dress fell away and all I was left on where my panties. He smiled and said, "Beautiful." Now he sat me back down on our bed and he kneeled in front of me and helped me slide my panties down. He looked up after he hugged me around my belly. "May I your highness?"

"Edward, what are you asking me?"

"May I kiss your womanhood?"

"Yes you may but?"

"But what?"

"I don't know what it will be like. James never kissed me down there."

"Bella, it is the most sensitive spot on a woman," and pulled me in closer. He lowered his head and kissed me. The electric jolt that he sent through me as the flicked my womanhood with his tongue was stunning. I lost my balance and fell over his shoulder. He chuckled and stood up and said, "You are amazing, my beauty. He patted my bottom and held me in place on his shoulder as he carried me to the tub. Then he brought me around to his chest, cradled me in his arms and kissed me. Our tongues started their own dance. As he slowly pulled away and nibbled on my lip he whispered, "You need your bath while it is still warm."

"By all means," then as he started to lower me into the tub put my arms around him to stop him and whispered, "Only if you join me, my husband."

"Your wish is my command, your highness." He sat me into the tub and whispered, "you're blushing, my queen."

I laid my head back on the pillow and watched my husband lose his breaches, boots and underwear. He came over to me and told me to scoot forward. I said, "Wait a minute," and I turned to face him from the side of the tub.

I leaned into kiss his birthmark and he said, "No way, not right now."

"Edward, I'm not kissing your manhood, watch," and I kissed his birth mark. As I pulled back, I stared at the mark and leaned in to watch myself kiss it again. As I pulled back, his manhood had gotten very hard from my closeness. I looked up and smiled, "Get in please," I asked.

So I scooted forward, Edward slid in behind me and pulled me into his arms. "Your highness," I said as his manhood pressed against me.

"Yes, my queen."

"I think you like me."

He leaned down and kissed my shoulder and nibbled on my neck, "I more than like you."

"Good, because I love you and I'm very happy we get to rule the country together. We get to watch our children grow up and hopefully many more."

"Edward, I think my lips are perfect fit to your birth mark."

"Well, then all those years ago, I should have just gone around and dropped my breaches and asked girls to match their lips to my birth mark."

I smiled and said, "I'm glad, you didn't and I'm glad I haunted you after the first night. I'm sorry I have been kept away from you for so long."

"Me, too," he whispered.

"Now back to children," and I whispered. "I've been trying hard not to talk about you and James or compare you to. But there was one request I asked him when it came to children and I hope you'll honor it as well."

"What's that?" and by this time he'd taken a sponge and started washing my body.

"You noticed our children are about two years apart and then I miscarried a third child who would have been 2 ½ years younger than Rosalie."

"Yes."

"I asked him for time between each of the children," but I wiggled some in Edward's lap and then said, "though I never denied him. We just chose not to let the seed into me. So when we have children, can I please have some time about two years between them?"

"Of course," I heard.

"If I have twins, as you mention earlier, may I please have almost three years?"

Then there was a kiss on my shoulder, "Of course, my beautiful Bella."

"By the way, how many more children do you want to have any way?" I asked. "I hope you want to be involved."

"By all means, I do. And I would like two more of my own if you can handle that."

"I can handle that; as long as their daddy helps their mummie."

"I will."

Then the sponge made it down to my womanhood and I jumped even tighter into his arms. He trapped me in his arms and started rubbing and playing with my womanhood. I was wiggling in his lap. "Beautiful, stop, you are driving me nuts."

I leaned back onto his shoulder and said, "What are you going to do about it?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

He turned me around into his lap. My knees were pulled up close to my chest while I sat on his lap and he slid away from back the tub. Then he told me to stretch my legs out behind him. Edward shifted back and lifted me until he slid me down on his manhood and then I pulled myself down even closer to him and we started kissing each other and our tongues did their own dance. He lifted his manhood up into me and a secondary dance started. As we climaxed together, I leaned in and lay my head on his shoulder. Edward said to me, "You are an incredible lover." Edward told me to wrap my legs around him; so I did. He carefully stood up with me wrapped around him. He stepped out of the tub, walked us to our bed and laid me down. Edward soon came back down on top of me and took my breast into his mouth and his other hand massaged my other breast. Then his lips switch sides and his other hand started massaging the other breast. My hand explored his back around to his chest and down to is fine ass. I grabbed it and massaged it. That night we explored every square inch of one another with our hands and lips.

We exhausted ourselves on one another's bodies, and for the first time in my life, I slept naked in his arms all night long. As I awoke in the morning, I moved my body and stretched just a little bit. I felt his bare chest against my back and a hand over my bare waist. "Edward," I said.

"Yes," I heard and he pulled me in closer to him

"Edward, how are you this morning?"

"I have never been better thanks to this angel laying next to me."

"You are just as amazing, my husband."

"What do you say about sleeping like this more often?"

"Edward, are you asking me to sleep naked with you in this bed?"

"Yes, Bella, I am."

"You make it so easy. Once it's cold outside we can just add more blankets plus I know how to heat you up," and then he did and we combined as lovers one more time before we got dressed for our coronation. Once we were up with our dressing gowns and robes on, he walked up and kissed my neck. I'm going to let our maid and butler in with breakfast and let them help us get ready for today. Our family is already getting ready. So we sat and had breakfast together. While the maid and butler got our clothing together, Edward sent me to my maid after a brief kiss to start getting ready. Ninety minutes later, I was at my dressing table working on my hair when I heard, "Close your eyes," from Edward. So I sat my brush down and closed my eyes. Keep them closed and he worked on my hair and then I felt something sit up on my head and lock in place. "Now my beauty," I heard at my ear, "go ahead and open your eyes." When I did the sides of my hair were pulled back and my crown was sitting on my head.

Then I looked at Edward and said, "Yours is on as well."

"Are you ready for this, your royal majesty?"

"Yes," I stood up and was pulled into a hug.

"You are beautiful; this dress reminds me of the first night we met."

I smiled at him and said, "It's suppose to. I asked my mother to make it similar yet different."

"She did an amazing job," then he leaned down and whispered. "I will enjoy dancing with you in this one and then slowly peeling it off of you tonight. I have one other present for you." He then handed me a small package of cloth wrapped in a simple red string. As I pulled the string, I then opened the cloth. As the cloth fell open, two rings fell into my hand. The rings that are on your married hand are from my brother. I wanted an equal representation so I had these made for you. He slid my wedding bands off and on each side of my wedding rings he added one band of gold encrusted with diamonds all the way around.

"Edward, they are beautiful. Thank you, it is a perfect gift." And then I kissed him very deeply to thank him.

"Shall we go to the chapel and meet with your family? Then we can have a lunch all together in the formal dining room?"

"Sounds wonderful to me."

Edward escorted me to the chapel and as we passed some of our staff and they bowed and curtsied for us. At the chapel, Rosalie came running up to me. "Mummie, you're so pretty."

"Thank you, Rosalie. You are very pretty yourself. Emmett you look so grown up in your suit. Can I have a hug please? I promise that you will not hurt me."

I received one and he asked very quietly, "Is everything really safe now, mummie?"

"Yes, Emmett. I love you and thank you so much for worrying about me and taking care of Rosalie."

So my parents, Emmett, Rosalie sat in the front row and watched as the reverend gave us our oaths again. As we finished our oaths, Edward carried Rosalie and I walked with Emmett. My parents followed behind us. We sat in the formal dining room and enjoyed a great lunch with just the six of us.

Every day got a little more relaxed and easier in the castle. We still had a guard around when we were outside of our sleeping quarters. We only kept a rotation of four guards for twenty-four hour duty. Our prisoners were completely subdued and no trouble. The day before the ball Edward, myself, Rosalie and Emmett road through Paris in an open carriage, the crowd in the city loved it. The children were stunned by the city that they had never seen. I was amazed at how much had changed. Edward sat back and soaked it all in. We promised our children we would all go back soon. The next day when I awoke I went to get up and I threw up on the side of the bed. Edward became very concerned. His answer was maybe I've already gotten you pregnant. "We will just have to wait and see," I said.

We enjoyed the day and the ball. Thanks to Edward's request to my mother, I wore a beautiful purple and black gown. Edward wore a matching purple shirt. All of my hair was up tonight around my crown and as we were announced entering the grand dining hall. The guards all saluted us was their swords. Everyone enjoyed a fantastic dinner; Edward couldn't stop complimenting my party planning skills. As the king was about to announce all the rewards to the guards and our loyal staff, Jacob came up on stage and asked the king if he can make an announcement first.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jacob said, "To our queen Bella for bravery beyond all. For the aim of an expert marksman, for being tougher than most of our guards, and her bravery." Scott brought me out a pillow with a sword and a dagger laying on it. As I looked down, I gasped. They had a set of handles' designed for me including rubies and diamonds on the handles.

"Thank you, Jacob. They're beautiful and thank you to our loyal guardsmen for protecting us from the rebels." I gave Jacob, Scott and Edward a hug.

"Your majesty, our men would also like it if you could help train them to be better marksman."

"It would be my honor, too."

Edward then announced all the men with their new ranks and the rewards bestowed upon them. I pinned the medals on all the men. That night, I danced with more men than I had in my entire life time. As my husband finish the last song with me making sure it was also my favorite song, he escorted me back to our room, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and happy."

"Your stomach is okay tonight?"

"Yes." After my maid helped with my crown and hair, Edward came into my dressing room in his dressing gown and robe and sent the maid away. We then danced in my dressing room with no music and slowly made it to our bedroom suite. After a couple of songs, he started kissing me and as soon as the kiss opened up. My clothes started to melt away and his dressing gown and robe went away as well and together we enjoyed the night. We slept every night naked in one another's arms. One morning a week or so later Edward said, "Any day now you will have to start sleeping in some clothes because your monthly will start."

I smiled at him and said, "Edward, you've lost track of time. My monthly should've started right after the ball, I do believe someone's seed has gotten his queen pregnant." And we kissed and made very soft and gentle love together until he climaxed into my womanhood while holding me in his arms.

One night when I was about three months pregnant he smiled at me before he blew out the candle for the night. "A while ago I told you, you would be the most beautiful when I looked at your beautiful naked body and there was a mound developing over your stomach. Yes, I was right," he said. He kissed all over my stomach and the rest of me that night. Six months later I woke in the morning and I was laying in a pool of water. Edward came in from his dressing room and heard me moaning and twisting. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Edward, I am in labor; my water broke. Call the doctor and my mother. Please get the maid in here to help me." He allowed the maid to change the bed; he helped me change into a different dressing gown. Once the doctor arrived, everyone tried to get him to leave. I even told him, "I would be fine."

But he finally said, "I am the king and I'm not leaving." He sat at our head board and held me for hours until I delivered our second son Edward.

Chapter 32

Epilogue

We were in the castle at the south of France celebrating our fifteenth anniversary of marriage but my tenth anniversary with the real King Edward. Edward had given my parents a train trip as a present from us. They stayed at the castle all the time now. We had taken a train down to the castle in the south of France. Now I was allowed to Paris all the time. Edward and I enjoyed Paris together as well. Once a month, we took our six children into Paris and around the country to see the country sites. Six children but how I had only agreed to a total of four. One of my pregnancies had yielded the twins my husband had hinted at. The twins were girls and they had their father wrapped around his finger. He always set apart time every day to spend with them and the rest of our children. We had family dinners four nights a week at least. And there was at least an hour every night we spent together as a family as well. The twins were now seven years old. Our youngest was a surprise that we hadn't been planning on. He was almost five now and Emmett adored him. I was outside looking over the balcony at the lake when I felt a hand pull me in close to his waist. The twin's pregnancy had been very dangerous on me after the six month. I was restricted to bed rest for the last three months which turned into only two. When it came to the delivery it took me twenty- four hours to deliver the babies. But thanks to another three months of bed rest, I was good as new. Edward sat with me for hours while I was confined to bed for five months in all. He brought me all our children so that I could enjoy time with each of them individually. He had never shown favoritism to any of the kids until the twins had come. But he always loved them all he just couldn't say no to the twin girls. They had nearly taken his bride from him. "Are the children all tucked into bed?"

"Yes Edward."

He leaned down and captured my waist and lifted me up very high into the air as I slid back down his body. My lips stopped exactly even with his and I captured his. He held me like that for a while as our lips and tongues continued our kiss. He pulled back from this kiss, nibbled on my lower lip and said, "May I take you to bed, your royal majesty?"

I smiled and said, "Please do, Edward."

"Happy Anniversary, Bella" and he carried me to bed. Once he laid me on the bed he sat down next to me. He handed me a box and said, "To the most perfect ten years of my life." Edward sat a box on my lap. When I opened the box, I found a tiara, necklace and ring. Each piece had a large diamond in the center and nine smaller ones designed around it.

"It's stunning, Edward." He put the necklace and ring on me and the rest of my clothing fell away and we made love. The country had never run better we had a handful a rebellions that we easily got under control. We had a couple of boundary disputes that we also quickly settled. Edward was easily and comfortably teaching Emmett to take over the crown. He was now 14. The guard enjoyed seeing me teach them all marksmanship including Emmett. They got a kick out of the ball gowns, I wore outside to teach them. Some joked that maybe they should wear dresses and they would have better aim. Edward and I would also ride horses about once a month. The saying that they all lived happily ever after is befitting to the end of this story. I would never have thought you, you could fall in love with identical twin brothers. But I had and I always would. Yes I loved James in the way he would allow me to love him. And now I love Edward beyond all time and space so we did live happily ever after...

**A/N **

**And we all will live happily ever after. I know this wasn't my best. but I liked the story and i hope you have enjoyed. I did enjoy writing this one. Have a good week. PLEASE review and let me know if you liked the story. **

**Please keep me on author alert - i have a new one that i am getting close to completing.**


End file.
